


Дома из картонных коробок

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Season 6 AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Прошло девять месяцев с тех пор, как пропал Кастиэль, а у ребёнка глаза Джимми Новака. Сэму нетрудно сложить два и два.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Houses Out of Cardboard Boxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852551) by [cherie_morte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte). 



Кастиэль появляется на пороге их номера в последний день июля.

Дин вышел за бургерами; Сэм прячется за ближайшей к ванной кроватью в страхе, что за ним кто-нибудь придёт, пока брата нет рядом. Стук в дверь, мягко говоря, пугает, и Сэм правда испытывает облегчение, когда видит, кто это, пропускает Кастиэля мимо ангельской защиты и не понимает, что это самая охуенно глупая вещь, которую он мог сделать, прежде чем чёрные лоферы Джимми ступают в номер мотеля.

Дерьмо. Кастиэль теперь плохой парень. Сэм почти наверняка мертвец. А Дин, когда вернётся, будет так беситься.

— Привет, Сэм, — говорит Кастиэль, как будто они всё ещё друзья.

Сэм съёживается, спотыкаясь о матрас, на котором спал Дин, и падает на него. _Может быть, это просто очередной кошмар_ , говорит он себе. В последнее время Сэму часто снятся кошмары.

Кастиэль хмурится, наблюдая за реакцией Сэма, но не делает попытки напасть. Покарать Сэма.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Сэм, хотя он почти уверен, что не получит ответа до того, как умрёт. Они охотились за ангелом несколько месяцев, и Кастиэль знает лучше, чем кто-либо другой, что лучший способ остановить Сэма и Дина и прекратить охоту — это поймать их поодиночке. Сэм отказался пойти с Дином, решив, что это слишком страшно. Почему Дин не настоял?

— Я бы хотел поговорить, — говорит он, садясь на кровать рядом с Сэмом, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не прикасаться. Сэм отодвигается от него ещё дальше, а Кастиэль смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит.

— Мне, на самом деле, почти нечего сказать, — отвечает Сэм, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать испуга.

— Прости, Сэм, — говорит Кастиэль. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал: вы с братом были правы. Теперь, когда я выиграл войну, я всё исправлю. На небесах царит мир. Не думаю, что уже слишком поздно.

Сэм ничего не говорит, не знает, что может сказать, потому что он не это ожидал услышать.

— Я собираюсь вернуть души в Чистилище. — Кастиэль смотрит прямо на Сэма, и только теперь он понимает, насколько нездоровый у Кастиэля цвет лица и какие тёмные круги вокруг широко раскрытых голубых глаз, которые пялятся на него и кажутся такими же испуганным, как и глаза Сэма.

— Ты не можешь их удержать, — говорит Сэм. — Душ слишком много.

Кастиэль слегка кивает.

— Мне не суждено быть Богом. И никогда не было суждено. Я был просто… ослеплён. В то время я думал, что поступаю правильно.

Сэм вспоминает последние несколько месяцев, всё то время, что он кричал от боли или ужаса, потому что ангел, которому они доверяли, думал, что поступает правильно. Он облизывает губы, вспоминая железный привкус демонской крови, и не может заставить себя чувствовать всю ту ненависть, которую, как он знает, должен чувствовать.

— Зачем ты мне всё это рассказываешь, Кас?

— Когда-то мы были друзьями. Я надеюсь… — Он замолкает, чтобы посмотреть в окно. — Я надеюсь, что однажды ты и твой брат сможете меня простить.

Кастиэль наклоняется вперёд. Сэм больше не может отстраниться. Он не может убежать от Бога. Он ничего не может сделать, кроме как дрожать, когда Кастиэль прижимает горячую, пылающую руку к его виску. Сэм кричит о помощи, о Дине, о чём угодно, но помощь не приходит, как и ожидаемый им прилив боли. Когда Кастиэль отстраняется, Сэм чувствует себя… хорошо. Впервые за много месяцев кожа Сэма не пылает, словно лава, кровь не перекачивает по венам кислоту, Дьявол не улыбается ему, когда он закрывает глаза.

Он чувствует себя абсолютно нормально. Если честно, даже больше чем нормально. Сэму кажется, что он никогда в своей жизни не чувствовал себя так хорошо, как сейчас, никогда даже не представлял, что _может_ чувствовать себя настолько хорошо.

— Что ты?.. — спрашивает Сэм, тяжело дыша. — Как ты?..

Кастиэль едва заметно улыбается, уголки его губ слегка изгибаются.

— Теперь я Бог, — говорит он, и Сэм не помнит, чтобы его голос когда-нибудь звучал так печально, даже когда Бог пропал, а Сэм был единственным человеком, который хотя бы притворялся, что у него осталась надежда.

Сэм хочет поблагодарить его, но тяжело сглатывает и смотрит в сторону.

— Отойди от моего брата. — Сэм и Кастиэль оборачиваются к двери. Лицо Дина искажено мрачной гримасой, которая напугала бы любого, даже несмотря на то, что пистолет, который он направляет на Кастиэля, бесполезен, и все они это знают.

— Дин, он…

Раздаётся шорох крыльев, а затем Кастиэль оказывается позади Дина за дверью номера.

— Могу я с тобой поговорить? — спрашивает он.

Сэм наблюдает, как тело Дина каким-то образом напрягается, но он не позволяет страху проявиться, когда поворачивается лицом к ангелу.

— Если я скажу «нет», ты отъебёшься?

— Дин, он всё исправил, — говорит Сэм.

Дин неловко ёрзает, но не опускает пистолет, жёсткая линия его плеч не тает.

— Держись от него подальше, — рычит он. — Держись подальше от Сэма.

Взгляд Кастиэля останавливается на Сэме. Он выглядит так, словно извиняется и словно никогда больше не увидит Сэма. Сэм хочет спросить, но теряет голос. Затем дверь захлопывается сама по себе, оставляя Сэма внутри комнаты с желанием попытаться выйти и убедиться, что Кастиэль пришёл сюда и починил его не для того, чтобы причинить боль Дину.

Он не слышит сквозь толстое стекло окна, но, судя по тому, что он видит, разговор достаточно вежливый. Кастиэль ведёт себя так, будто его загнали в угол, а Дин с безжалостным, яростным лицом выплёвывает каждое слово. Кастиэль почти ничего не говорит, словно у него нет сил ответить на такую ярость Дина. Его плечи опускаются, и он умоляет Дина, но тот не слушает. Конечно же, Дин не собирается слушать.

Вскоре он врывается в комнату, захлопывает за собой дверь и хватает со стола баллончик с краской, чтобы подправить сигилы, которые Сэм разрушил, чтобы впустить Кастиэля.

— Что он сказал? — спрашивает Сэм и встаёт, чтобы положить руку на плечо Дина и помочь ему расслабиться. Дин сразу же её отталкивает.

— Никогда больше так не делай, Сэмми, — говорит он. — Никогда не трогай их, пока меня нет.

— Дин, я в порядке, — успокаивает Сэм. — Посмотри на меня. Я в порядке. Он всё исправил.

Дин отрицательно качает головой.

— После того, как сломал. Я ему не доверяю.

Сэм пожимает плечами.

— Может быть, он одумался.

Дин перестаёт исправлять символы и осматривает Сэма, быстро обводя его взглядом. Взглядом, который Сэм видел слишком много раз. Флагстафф, когда Дин думал, что потерял Сэма; Колд Оак, день, когда он вошёл в хижину и нашёл Сэма живым, хотя тот не должен был быть жив; объятие, которое Сэм увидел чьими-то чужими глазами, когда был в Аду, а Дин думал, что он наконец-то вернулся. Проверяющий взгляд. Чтобы убедиться, что все детали на месте. Сэм был в опасности, а теперь — нет. Сэм ненавидит, что так хорошо узнаёт это выражение.

На этот раз Дин не притягивает его к себе, чтобы обнять, не шутит, даже не продолжает лекцию. Он просто смотрит и смотрит, и Сэма от этого вот-вот одолеет тревога, если Дин в ближайшее время не найдёт то, что ищет.

Наконец Дин глубоко вздыхает и на мгновение прижимает ладонь к щеке Сэма, прежде чем броситься прочь от него в ванную.

— Не трогай, блядь, ангельскую защиту, — это всё, что он говорит, когда захлопывает за собой ещё одну дверь.

***

После этого они больше не видят Кастиэля.

Они ждут, что произойдёт нечто грандиозное, ждут какого-то знака, что Бог вернулся, зол и ищет, куда бы выпустить силу, которую его сосуд не может удержать. Это не то чтобы затишье, в мире не настолько тихо, чтобы это казалось подозрительным. Монстры всё ещё пожирают детей в их постелях, землетрясения всё ещё ломают дома пополам, Сэм всё ещё кричит и прячется, когда они на охоте видят монстров, потому что каждая чёртова тень напоминает ему об Аде. Но сейчас всё не так плохо, как раньше. Совсем не так, как тогда, когда Кастиэль разминался со своим новым комплексом Бога, а Сэм плакал под одеялом каждый раз, когда шумел кондиционер.

Они не прекращают наблюдать — это было бы небрежно. Но после четырёх месяцев поисков без единой новой зацепки или очередной атаки, по которым можно было бы проследить путь к Кастиэлю, охота начинает казаться менее отчаянной. Они берутся за другую работу. Находят Кроули и уничтожают его. Ждут следующего короля — или королеву — Ада, который начнёт доставлять проблемы, чтобы выпотрошить этого демона и того, что их заменит.

Проходят ещё пять месяцев, наполненных любительской работой и надвигающейся тревогой, что Бог может ждать прямо за углом, готовый поразить их обоих навсегда.

***

Стоит тёмная и дождливая ночь; раздаётся стук в дверь, сопровождаемый громким раскатом грома. И это такое клише знамения «не открывайте дверь», что, вероятно, напугает любого, даже того, кто понятия не имеет, какие ужасные вещи с лёгкостью случаются как под ясным небом, так и под грозовыми облаками.

Сэм проверяет, кто снаружи, и ждёт, пока Дин схватит ближайшее оружие, чтобы открыть дверь. Он ничего не видит в глазок и, будь в здравом уме, не обратил бы на это внимания. Оставил бы всё как есть. Но Сэм — Винчестер, поэтому он открывает дверь, и Дин прямо за ним ободряюще кивает.

Сначала он думает, что там действительно никого нет. Звук проливного дождя просачивается внутрь, теперь куда сильнее, когда его ничего не сдерживает. Он такой громкий, что почти заглушает плач. Плач, который заставляет Сэма посмотреть вниз под ноги, где он видит именно то, что надеялся не увидеть.

— Господи Иисусе, — говорит Дин, заглядывая ему через плечо. — Это что, серьёзно?..

Сэм наклоняется, чтобы поднять корзину, и изнутри доносятся рыдания ярко-красного лица.

— Чувак, так и есть. Это ребёнок.

— Что за хуйня? — спрашивает Дин.

— Не ругайся так.

Дин пристально смотрит на Сэма, когда тот закрывает дверь.

— Кто-то только что подбросил ребёнка под дверь нашего номера в полночь посреди грозы. Мне позволено ругаться.

— Мы должны… думаешь, мы сможем найти того, кто его оставил?

Дин лезет в корзину и достаёт оттуда конверт. На нём их имена.

— Ладно, странно, — говорит Сэм, быстро ставит корзину на стол и достаёт ребёнка.

Дин рвёт конверт, пока Сэм пытается заставить его перестать кричать. Он наблюдает, как брат трижды глазами пробегается по словам, потом качает головой и опускает записку.

— Я думал, такое дерьмо бывает только в кино.

— Что? Что там написано?

— Написано, что мама ребёнка была семнадцатилетней наркоманкой, которая забеременела только потому, что ей приснился сон, и во сне ей сказали, что она должна это сделать.

Брови Сэма слегка приподнимаются. Он смотрит на ребёнка в руках, испытывая облегчение от того, что, если не считать истерических рыданий и того, что он промок до костей, он кажется здоровым. И это чудо, даже если принимать во внимание только грозу.

— Отличное начало. И откуда она знает наши имена?

— Согласно этому, — размахивает письмом Дин, — сон велел ей отнести его к нам. Она говорит, что он привёл её сюда, и она знает, что мы поймём почему. А ещё она, кажется, думает, что мы точно будем знать, как его назвать.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — говорит Сэм.

— Да, — соглашается Дин. — Лучше позвонить в больницы и полицейские участки в этом районе, посмотреть, не пропал ли у кого-нибудь ребёнок.

— Точно, — кивает Сэм. Ребёнок продолжает кричать ему в ухо, и Сэм вздыхает. — Если мы сможем успокоить эту штуку настолько, чтобы услышать, что говорят на другой линии.

— Можно мне попробовать? — спрашивает Дин, протягивая руку к мокрому свёртку в руках Сэма. Он даже не сопротивляется, прежде чем отдаёт ребёнка и мгновение смотрит, как брат начинает укачивать расстроенный маленький комок в его руках. Он успокаивающе что-то шепчет, и через несколько минут ребёнок начинает успокаиваться.

— Ему нельзя быть в мокрой одежде, — говорит Сэм. — Нужно завернуть его во что-нибудь тёплое.

Дин кивает и отпускает Сэма посмотреть. Сэм хватает каждое полотенце в ванной и копается в своей сумке, прежде чем понимает, что лучшее, что сейчас они могут сделать, — это завернуть ребёнка в одну из своих рубашек.

— Было бы чересчур просить, чтобы в этой корзинке нашлись хорошие новые подгузники, да?

Дин сидит в кресле у окна, укачивая спящего ребёнка. Он ухмыляется Сэму.

— На самом деле, я думаю, в багажнике до сих пор лежат три четверти упаковки и кое-какие припасы.

— Точно. С тех пор как… Бобби Джон. — Сэм виновато отворачивается к двери. — Я могу выйти и забрать их.

Уголки губ Дина опущены, и этого достаточно, чтобы Сэм понял — он понимает, но не рискует разбудить ребёнка своим обычным: «Это не считается, ты на самом деле не был собой». Это облегчение — с душой или нет, Сэм собирался обречь невинного ребёнка бог знает на что, он правда не заслуживает, чтобы ему говорили, что всё в порядке.

Он рад после этого напоминания провести несколько минут в одиночестве, даже если по нему стучит дождь, пока он копается в «Импале». Он возвращается и видит, что Дин капает ребёнку на лоб немного святой воды из фляжки, а на столе лежит серебряная цепочка.

— Чувак, ты серьёзно? — спрашивает Сэм, наблюдая, как Дин берёт цепочку и нетуго обматывает ею запястье ребёнка.

Несколько секунд Дин пристально наблюдает, как ни один из тестов не вызывает реакции, и пожимает плечами.

— Извини, я просто хотел убедиться.

— Это просто нелепо, — говорит Сэм, качая головой. — Ты же знаешь, что ничто сверхъестественное не пройдёт через эту дверь.

— Я думал, что закончу до твоего возвращения. Забудь.

Руки Сэма сжимаются в кулаки. Дин просто беспокоится о нём, и Сэм знает, что он прав. Он злится больше от разочарования в себе, чем в Дине.

— Ты думаешь, я в одиночку не смогу справиться даже с этим чёртовым _детёнышем_ монстра, Дин? Я не _настолько_ жалок.

— Я просто проверял, Сэм. Мне пришлось. Ты знаешь, почему я должен был это сделать. — Дин встречает его взгляд с молчаливой мольбой, и Сэм выдыхает, вся борьба его покидает.

— Давай переоденем его, и я проверю несколько сайтов, посмотрим, вдруг в этом районе есть какие-нибудь нераскрытые похищения детей. — Сэм бросает сумку с подгузниками на стол у двери, и Дин кивает.

Они проводят три часа в поисках информации, Сэм делает несколько звонков и взламывает полицейские записи, а Дин с ребёнком, спящим на груди, сидит на кровати напротив, пока тихо бормочет телевизор. До сих пор нет никаких сообщений, ни в этом районе, ни в штате, ни в трёх штатах по всем направлениям. Сэм начинает клевать носом и решает, что лучшее, что он может сделать, — это немного отдохнуть, возможно, к утру что-нибудь появится.

Когда Сэм выключает свет, Дин уже спит.

***

Когда Сэм просыпается на следующее утро, последнее, что он ожидает увидеть, — это как Дин сонно потирает глаз одной рукой и всё ещё прижимает ребёнка к груди другой. Он похлопывает его по спине, и малыш не плачет, а просто зевает, как будто всё ещё слишком устал от всего этого.

Сэм думал, что это был сон. Странно тихий, почти приятный маленький сон. Сейчас Сэму снятся совсем другие сны. Но с куда более рациональным объяснением, чем…

— Так это правда случилось, да? — спрашивает Сэм.

Дин берёт крошечную ручку в свою и сжимает, заставляя ребёнка хихикать и улыбаться беззубой улыбкой. Это в каком-то смысле драгоценный момент; Сэм хотел бы, чтобы у него была камера. Дин никогда не признается в этом, как только они узнают, кому принадлежит ребёнок, и вернут его.

— Это Сэмми, — говорит он малышу. — Как видишь, он немного тормознутый.

Ребёнок отражает ответную улыбку Дина, и Сэм решает, что это не так мило, как минуту назад.

— Надеюсь, он на тебя написает, — бросает Сэм.

Дин бледнеет и приподнимает ребёнка, чтобы осмотреть. Похоже, за те несколько часов, пока они спали, ребёнок не успел натворить дел. Дин садится на край кровати и протягивает малыша Сэму.

— Присмотри за ним. Я куплю ему что-нибудь из одежды, которая по размеру подойдёт не только снежному человеку.

— Что? Сейчас?

— Сейчас, — отвечает Дин, хватая со стола куртку и ключи.

Ребёнок в руках Сэма извивается, и до Сэма доходит, что он никогда раньше не был с ребёнком наедине.

— Возьми его с собой.

— Что, чтобы быть облёванным? Я так не думаю.

— Ты ему нравишься больше, чем я. — Сэм пристально смотрит на ребёнка, а тот смотрит прямо на него с невозмутимым выражением лица. — А что, если я узнаю, чей он, пока тебя не будет, и у меня не будет машины, чтобы отвезти его домой?

— Я вернусь через двадцать минут максимум. — Дин останавливается в дверях и улыбается Сэму. — А вы, сумасшедшие детишки, не вляпайтесь в неприятности, пока меня нет.

За Дином со щелчком закрывается дверь.

— Что ж, похоже, теперь только ты и я, а, приятель?

Приятель Сэма начинает плакать.

Уходит сорок минут хождения с ребёнком по комнате ( _двадцать минут максимум, чёрт подери_ , думает Сэм), укачиваний и попыток найти что-нибудь по телевизору, прежде чем Сэму удаётся его успокоить. Он на грани отчаяния, сюсюканье не работает, и в конце концов он держит ребёнка прямо перед лицом и вместо этого пытается рационально поговорить.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, перестань орать, — умоляет Сэм.

Рот ребёнка закрывается, и он несколько секунд пугающе неподвижно моргает на Сэма, прежде чем немного наклонить голову в сторону. То, как он это делает… напоминает Сэму Кастиэля. Но это же безумие.

— Это же безумие, да? — спрашивает он. — Ты ведь точно не Кастиэль?

Ребёнок извивается и улыбается Сэму, как будто знает больше, чем говорит, и это всё. Это всё решает. Прошло девять месяцев с тех пор, как пропал Кастиэль, а у ребёнка глаза Джимми Новака. Сэму нетрудно сложить два и два.

— Чёрт возьми, Кас, — говорит Сэм, притягивая малыша обратно в свои объятия и качая головой. — Чёрт возьми, как, по-твоему, я должен объяснить это Дину?

***

— Ты выяснил, чей он? — спрашивает Дин, когда возвращается.

Сэм стоит в футе от них, у противоположного конца стола, ближе к раковине, чем к импровизированному пеленальному столику, который Дин поставил посреди их номера.

 _Ну, у меня есть теория_ , думает он. Это объясняет, почему ребёнок оказался на их пороге, Почему, чёрт возьми, матери приснился сон, что они поймут, как его назвать, не говоря уже о том, что делать с новорождённым младенцем. Но это не то объяснение, которому Дин поверит или которое ему понравится.

— Ну, эм. Нет? Возможно? Не бери в голову.

Дин бросает в сторону Сэма быстрый взгляд, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на подгузнике.

— Не брать в голову что, Сэм?

— У меня была идея, но… забудь. Это очень странно.

— Видимо, настолько странно, чтобы отделаться от меня, чувак. — Дин отталкивает Сэма с дороги, чтобы вымыть руки в раковине, а затем поворачивается к нему лицом. — Ну же, обещаю, буду смеяться над тобой, только если это правда будет смешно.

— Разве ты не должен пообещать, что вообще не будет этого делать?

Ответ Дина — самодовольная ухмылка и едва заметный намёк на подмигивание. Сэм просто закатывает глаза и терпит.

— Он наш, — отвечает Сэм и отходит, чтобы поднять Кастиэля, прежде чем вываливает эту новость на Дина. — Я думаю, что он вроде как наш.

Улыбка Дина становится растерянной, а потом на его лице появляется выражение, которое явно означает, что Дин не уверен, смеяться ему или нет.

— И за кем же мне теперь гоняться с ружьём за то, что я обрюхатил своего младшего брата?

— Дин, — стонет Сэм.

— Ты, впрочем, хорошо потрудился, скрывая беременность, отдам тебе должное…

— Ты не мог бы хоть немного не выёбываться, пожалуйста? — Сэм вздрагивает и нежно гладит ребёнка по голове. — Ты этого не слышал.

Дин фыркает, качая головой.

— Ну хорошо, тогда серьёзно. Какого чёрта ты думаешь, что он наш?

— Я думаю, это Кастиэль, — говорит Сэм. — Или был. Ну знаешь, вроде того, что случилось с Анной, когда она…

Выражение лица Дина за считанные секунды из любопытного и удивлённого превращается во что-то тёмное и опасное. Он проходит мимо Сэма, держась к нему спиной, чтобы Сэм не мог прочитать выражение его лица.

— Это безумие.

— Не безумнее, чем большинство…

— Это безумие. А если и нет? Это ничего не меняет. Это чей-то ребёнок. Нам просто нужно выяснить чей и избавиться от него.

— Дин, ты же читал письмо. Родителям он не нужен, они ему не помогут. Он хотел, чтобы мы его вырастили.

— Он хотел, чтобы мы много чего делали, но это не значит, что мы это делали. В любом случае это не он. Это, чёрт возьми, не значит…

— Только не говори мне, что ты этого не почувствовал.

— Да брось, Сэм. Почувствовал? Ты хочешь поделиться секретом или ещё каким-нибудь дерьмом?

— Возьми его, — говорит Сэм, баюкая голову Кастиэля и протягивая руки к Дину. — Возьми его, посмотри на него и скажи мне, что ты не чувствуешь, что этот ребёнок твой.

Дин не принимает предложение, просто поворачивает голову.

Сэм самодовольно улыбается.

— Ты уже почувствовал это прошлой ночью, да? Просто не хочешь признать, что я прав?

— Сэм, если ты прав, то этот ребёнок сейчас враг общества номер один. — Дин проводит рукой по лицу. — А я просто не в состоянии с этим справиться.

— Был, пока не упал. А теперь он просто ребёнок. Просто невинный ребёнок. Господи, Дин. — Сэм снова прижимает Каса к груди, немного защищая. — Ты не посмеешь ничего сделать, если действительно так думаешь.

— Успокойся, я не собираюсь причинять ребёнку вред. Но я не собираюсь держать его рядом с собой, чтобы он…

— Чтобы он что? — спрашивает Сэм, и его глаза превращаются в узкие щёлочки.

— Снова предал нас? Как только он станет достаточно взрослым, чтобы вернуть благодать. — Дин пожимает плечами. — Они все одинаковые, Сэм. Анна была другой, а потом она вернула благодать и попыталась убить тебя. Кас был другим, а потом… нет, ни за что. Если это Кастиэль, мы оставим его в первом же месте, где его возьмут, и увезём тебя как можно дальше.

— Это _Кастиэль_ , Дин. — Сэм фыркает от смеха, но ему совсем не смешно. — Наш друг, Кастиэль.

— Он сломал твою стену. — Дин качает головой. — На хуй, я больше не хочу рисковать. Больше не могу.

— Он спасал нас больше раз, чем мы можем сосчитать. Всего одна ошибка, и он по большей части всё исправил.

— Ты всё ещё помнишь Ад. Ты всё ещё…

— Всё ещё что, Дин?

Дин натягивает улыбку и тянется к волосам Сэма.

— Всё ещё в беспорядке, — говорит он игривым тоном, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что это абсолютная правда.

— В конце концов, стена бы рухнула. Не притворяйся, что ты не знал этого с самого начала.

— Ему не нужно было делать это раньше времени, — огрызается Дин.

— Может быть, и нет, но мне сейчас лучше, чем было бы, рухни стена сама по себе и не приди он на помощь.

— Это не главное, Сэм. Всё, что он хотел сделать, — это причинить нам боль. Тебе.

Кастиэль булькает и тянет Сэма за ухо, и ему хочется улыбнуться так, как он не улыбался с тех пор, как вернулся из Ада. Грудь Сэма сжимается, и он уже не может себе представить, что позволит Дину отдать ребёнка.

— Я поступал куда хуже, — мрачно говорит Сэм. — И ты простил меня.

— Да, но, Сэм, у тебя были… добрые намерения.

— Он думал, что поступает правильно. Он понял, что был неправ — он в раскаянии вырвал свою долбаную благодать. Почему меня ты прощаешь, а этого ребёнка, который не помнит, что сделал Кас, и вообще не несёт за это ответственности, осуждаешь?

Дин смотрит на Сэма, но избегает встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Потому что ты мой брат, — бормочет он, очевидно осознавая, насколько неубедителен этот аргумент.

— Тогда ради твоего брата. — Сэм делает шаг вперёд, снова предлагает Дину ребёнка, и Кастиэль поворачивается и улыбается Дину. — Просто обними его и скажи, что он не наш ребёнок.

Дин не берёт его, но заменяет руку Сэма, что поддерживала голову Кастиэля, и придвигается ближе. На его губах застыла улыбка, которую он пытается скрыть, но, если Сэм сможет заставить его показать её, он выиграет этот бой.

— Мы не можем заботиться о ребёнке, — наконец говорит Дин и выглядит из-за этого расстроенным. — У нас есть работа, и я не собираюсь его так воспитывать.

— У тебя есть работа.

Дин поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Сэмом, и Сэм позволяет защите пасть.

— Признай это, чувак. Я больше не охотник. Я парень, который занимается исследованиями и прячется в мотелях, пока его брат убивает монстров.

— Сэм, ты всегда был охотником. — Пальцы Дина гладят пальцы Сэма, и Сэм делает глубокий вдох.

— Я бесполезен. — Он обрывает Дина прежде, чем тот успевает начать: — Это так, я совершенно бесполезен. Это не подлежит обсуждению.

Губы Дина сжимаются в тонкую линию, выражая явное неодобрение, но он машет рукой, давая понять, что Сэм может продолжать.

— И мне обычно одиноко, когда тебя нет дома. Но когда сегодня ты уехал и я заботился о нём? Я имею в виду, что у меня это ужасно получалось. Очень, очень ужасно. Но в конце концов мы справились, и я ни разу не волновался, как долго тебя нет, всё ли с тобой в порядке или что кто-то ворвётся и причинит мне боль. Всё, на чём я мог сосредоточиться, — это забота о нём. Дин, это было здорово.

Дин прислоняется спиной к стойке и упирается в неё руками.

— И что, Сэм? Что ты хочешь делать? Бросить охоту? Взять ипотеку? Оставить ребёнка и весь день сидеть дома, заниматься хозяйством?

Сэм переводит взгляд на Кастиэля и улыбается.

— Да, Дин. Я думаю, это именно то, чего я хочу.

Сэм знает, что не может принудить к этому или умолять об этом — это слишком серьёзно, если только они оба этого не хотят. И он напуган. Если Дин скажет «нет», Сэму придётся уступить, отдать Кастиэля незнакомцам и вернуться к тому, чтобы следовать за своим братом, не имея ничего, ради чего стоит жить.

Когда Сэм снова смотрит на Дина, его лицо становится непроницаемым. Он хочет, чтобы Дин уже что-нибудь сказал. Не знать, о чём думает его брат, и в лучшие времена не очень приятно, а сейчас явно не лучшие времена.

Наконец что-то в выражении лица Дина ломается; его глаза смягчаются, и он качает головой.

— На этот раз ты победил, Сэмми.

***

И только на следующее утро, пристёгивая Кастиэля ремнём безопасности на заднем сидении «Импалы», Сэм понимает, что они понятия не имеют, где остановятся в следующий раз. Ни у одного из них нет жгучего желания переехать жить в Лоуренс, но это единственный известный им город, который хотя бы отдалённо напоминает дом. Сэм не уверен, что они должны провести исследование для чего-то подобного, гуглить хорошие места, где можно вырастить ребёнка, или довериться в этом вопросе тому, кого не знают. Или просто ездить с новорождённым, пока не доберутся до города, который покажется правильным. Сэм не передумал, но он варится в этом уже два дня и думает, что он дерьмовый родитель.

— Ты идиот, — говорит Дин Сэму, когда тот впервые осмеливается поднять эту маленькую проблему.

Сэм свирепо смотрит на брата с пассажирского сиденья и усмехается.

— Ну и почему я идиот?

— Потому что мы лишены выбора, где можем растить ребёнка, если мы и правда растим ребёнка, — отвечает Дин. — Ты что, забыл, кто он такой?

Сэм обдумывает всё это с минуту, прежде чем у него появляется желание хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу.

— Чёрт возьми, Дин, его благодать.

Дин фыркает.

— Значит, в твоём гигантском черепе ещё что-то дребезжит. Приятно знать.

— И почему мы тратим время в машине, чувак? Мы должны выяснить, где она находится. Прежде чем это сделает какой-нибудь из ангелов, которые всё ещё на него злятся.

Дин ждёт, пока они не останавливаются на красный, протягивает руку и открывает бардачок. Он достаёт пачку газет и бросает на колени Сэму.

— На десять шагов впереди тебя.

Сэм просматривает первую статью, затем вторую, затем пролистывает оставшиеся три. На прошлой неделе в Южном Вайоминге практически за одну ночь выросла секвойя. За сотни миль от района произрастания и высотой с гигантов в Калифорнии. Город Саратога понятия не имеет, откуда взялась секвойя — все до единого клянутся, что, прежде чем появилось дерево, там было пустое поле. Большинство газет предполагают, что это какая-то тщательно проработанная инсценировка.

— А как насчёт метеоритного дождя?

— Нет, — весело отвечает Дин. — Никакого дождя. Но я проверил астрономические сайты, и в ближайших городах все увидели — ты уже догадался — одну исключительно большую падающую звезду, которая направлялась прямо в Саратогу в ночь перед тем, как начали появляться сообщения о дереве.

— Ух ты, — говорит Сэм, роняя бумаги на колени. — Ты и правда сделал домашнее задание, да?

Дин одаривает его дерзкой улыбкой и быстрым взглядом.

— Постарайся не быть таким удивлённым.

— Почему ты мне ничего об этом не сказал? — спрашивает Сэм.

Дин смеётся.

— Потому что было слишком весело слушать, как ты переживаешь, что делать дальше. И потому что всё это пришло мне в голову прошлой ночью, когда ребёнок не давал мне спать и… — Дин пожимает плечами, но Сэм может прочитать что-то похожее на волнение в языке его тела. — Я подумал, что если мы серьёзно делаем это, то я тоже могу взять на себя этот груз.

Сэм оборачивается и сжимает ножки ребёнка. Тот хихикает и дёргает ими.

— Ты слышишь это, Кастиэль? У нас будет дом.

— Перестань его так называть, — говорит Дин.

— Но его так зовут, — отвечает Сэм, снова поворачиваясь к Дину.

Дин отрицательно качает головой.

— Так его звали, когда он был ангелом. Мой ребёнок не будет жить с именем Кастиэль. Господи, Сэм, была же причина, по которой он оставался девственником тысячи лет.

Сэм поднимает бровь. Он почти уверен, что причиной этому были все эти ангельские штучки, но решает, что это не стоит усилий.

— А как же мы тогда его будем звать?

— Только не Кастиэль, — услужливо подсказывает Дин.

— Я думаю, мы могли бы назвать его Джимми.

Дин прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Я думаю, это последнее, чего хотел бы Джимми. Их отношения закончились не очень хорошо.

Сэм откидывается назад.

— Кастиэль и правда не очень хорошо разбирался во всём этом «сохранении дружбы», да?

— Наверное, он слишком много времени проводил с твоей задницей. — Дин поворачивается лицом к ребёнку. — Не волнуйся, малыш. Я не позволю этому чудо-ботану сделать тебя социально неловким. Снова.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, Дин.

Внимание Дина снова приковано к Сэму, ухмылка занимает половину его лица.

— Спасибо, Сэмми, я тоже так думаю.

Сэм отмахивается от руки, которая пытается атаковать его волосы.

— И как же его звать?

— Кас, да, — отвечает Дин. — У Каса точно будут все шансы перепихнуться.

— _Так_ ты выбираешь имя ребёнку? — стонет Сэм, утонув в сидении. — Что же я натворил?

— Да брось ты. Кас — это совершенно отличное решение.

— Люди захотят узнать, что это за сокращение, — говорит Сэм.

— Люди могут отсосать? — пожимает плечами Дин.

— Это очень мило, Дин. Правда мило.

— Либо Кас, либо Ангус Янг Второй[1], — улыбается он.

Сэм смотрит на заднее сиденье и машет рукой.

— Привет, Кас.

Дин фыркает.

— Слабый выбор, братец.

— Ладно, нужно подделать ему свидетельство о рождении, как только доберёмся до Саратоги. Сделать всё официальным, прежде чем кто-нибудь спросит.

— Посадить дерево, подделать какое-какие документы, купить дом, — перечисляет Дин. — Как кусок пирога.

— По-моему, в выражении было «кусок торта»[2].

— Не ломай кайф, Сэм, — говорит Дин. — Хочешь послушать что-нибудь из Цеппелинов, малыш?

Дин воспринимает молчание Каса и нытьё Сэма как единодушное согласие.

***

Глядя вверх, всё, о чём Сэм может думать, — это…

— Чёрт возьми, это дерево охуеть какое огромное, — говорит Дин, выходя в поле. У него на груди Кас в сумке-кенгуру, которую Сэм купил три дня назад.

— Язык, — в тысячный раз напоминает ему Сэм.

— Он не запомнит, как я сказал «охуеть». — Дин усмехается. — Дважды.

— Запомнит, если ты не прекратишь повторять его каждые три слова.

— Плевать, это ему не повредит. — Дин берёт Каса за руку, и Кас смотрит на него снизу вверх, выдувая пузырёк слюны. — Большое плохое слово не причинит тебе вреда только потому, что Сэмми психует, верно?

Пузырь лопается.

— Вот видишь! Кас на моей стороне.

Сэм идёт дальше.

— Что нам теперь делать? — спрашивает он, ощупывая ствол массивного дерева в поисках каких-нибудь указаний. — Мы не можем прикоснуться к благодати, верно? Не угробив себя?

— Не думаю. В смысле эта хрень выжигает людям глаза или всё такое.

— Тогда наш единственный выход что? Охранять её? Подождать, пока он подрастёт, рассказать ему о его прошлом и позволить выбирать?

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Сначала надо убедиться, что она вообще здесь. — Он подходит к дереву, и Кас немедленно протягивает к нему руку. Как только его ладонь касается коры, он начинает светиться, белый свет льётся изнутри него достаточно ярко, чтобы заметить. На одно невыносимое мгновение Сэм думает, что игра окончена. Кас вернёт свою благодать, и на этом всё закончится.

Но потом он одёргивает руку и рыгает.

Дин ласково улыбается и хлопает Сэма по плечу.

— Полагаю, это всё решает. Пошли совершать мошенничество и остепеняться, а?

Что-то в том, как улыбка освещает его лицо, или лёгкость в словах, или то, как его рука сжимает ткань рубашки Сэма, заставляет сердце Сэма рваться из груди. В момент ужасающей ясности он понимает, что влюблён в своего брата.

***

Поскольку Дин хорош — действительно, действительно, страшно хорош — в подделке документов, он регистрирует Касу номер социального страхования и прочие документы, прежде чем они ложатся спать на ночь. К полудню следующего дня кредитный рейтинг Сэма составляет 743 — достаточно хороший, чтобы купить дом, не моргнув глазом, но не настолько, чтобы это казалось подозрительным. Они находят ближайший продающийся дом, который только могут — всего в нескольких кварталах от дерева, что гарантирует возможность добраться без проблем, если возникнет необходимость, — и звонят риэлтору, чтобы устроить показ. Это хороший дом, кирпичный с деревянными полами и ставнями на окнах.

Всё это очень странно.

Переезд занимает пятнадцать минут. Три похода из машины с вещмешками и детскими сумками, висящими на плечах; Сэм осторожен и берёт только то, что может удержать, не подвергая Каса опасности попасть под сумку. Дом кажется слишком большим и пустым, поэтому Дин снимает им номер в местном мотеле, пока они не подготовят его к заселению.

Первое, что они покупают, — это детская кроватка. Следующие три недели Сэм проводит, заботясь о Касе и обставляя дом (Дин называет это украшением, но есть разница), в то время как Дин находит в окрестностях охоту и продолжает делать то, что Дин делает лучше всего. Сэм помогает с исследовательской стороной охоты, когда может, но ему всё труднее быть полезным, учитывая тот факт, что он внезапно начал испытывать желание оседлать своего брата, когда они находятся в одной комнате. Сэм считает, что лучше уж Дин справится с работой самостоятельно, чем узнает об этом маленьком факте.

Это мило. Не то, о чём Сэм думал или хотел уже давно, но это именно то, что ему нужно сейчас, когда для него охота закончилась, а Дин ею занимается. Он смеётся над Сэмом не больше, чем от него требуется. В некоторые дни даже кажется, что он не так рад уехать, как вернуться домой, но, возможно, Сэму это показалось. Сэму, должно быть, это только показалось.

Первые две недели он проверяет, что дом безопасен — хотя Сэм даже понятия не имеет о детской безопасности, пока Дин не выходит во двор и не спрашивает, почему Кас пытался лизнуть розетки. Ритуалы безопасности Сэма немного больше соответствуют реальным проблемам мира: дьявольские ловушки, енохианские символы, амулеты и ловушки, серебро и железо. Он делает всё возможное, чтобы скрыть их, вырезает знаки на столбах забора и прячет их за розовыми клумбами. И делает всё возможное, чтобы забыть о них и убедить себя, что его самые большие заботы связаны с розетками.

Но он не идиот. В их лужайке зарыто кольцо соли, и Сэм готов пожертвовать газоном, если это потребуется. Он старается, чтобы всё выглядело красиво после того, как уверится, что во сне их не разорвут в клочья, и Сэм солгал бы, сказав, что не считает себя в этом одним из лучших.

— Ух ты, Марта Стюарт[3], не жалеешь денег, а? — Дин возвращается с охоты весь в грязи, крови и бог знает чём ещё, а Сэм старается не показывать своего беспокойства. — Кстати, сколько моих денег ты тратишь на это дерьмо? — Дин берёт вазу и смотрит сквозь неё, прежде чем небрежно ставит на каминную полку, оставив грязные пятна в местах, где были его пальцы.

Сэм следует за ним и ловит её, прежде чем она падает.

— Твоих денег? — спрашивает он. — Ты же знаешь, что не приносишь никаких денег, верно?

Дин оглядывается на него через плечо, поднимая Каса в воздух.

— Кто тебе опять дал эти кредитки, на которые ты покупаешь всё это дерьмо?

Сэм усмехается.

— Вряд ли это можно назвать тяжёлой работой.

Дин снова поворачивается к ребёнку.

— Слышишь, как он обращается с папой? Я, приходя домой, даже не получаю горячий обед.

— Я кормил Каса, — указывает Сэм. — Он не примет твою сторону.

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Ему меньше месяца, что он может знать?

Сэм обходит Дина по пути на кухню и выхватывает Каса из его рук.

— Достаточно, чтобы понимать, кто из нас позволит ему умереть с голоду, если по телевизору покажут марафон «Доктора Секси».

— Он бы не умер с голоду, я просто ждал рекламы.

Сэм подавляет смех.

— Спагетти с фрикадельками на ужин?

Губы Дина медленно растягиваются в улыбке.

— Ох, Сэмми, ты меня балуешь.

Сэм смотрит на улыбку слишком долго, прежде чем успевает отвести взгляд.

— Э-э, пойду уложу этого парня в кроватку. Можешь вскипятить воду?

Дин кивает, двигаясь, чтобы взять кастрюлю из шкафа.

— Я подумываю о том, чтобы найти работу, — говорит Дин, когда Сэм идёт в сторону кухни.

— Так обычно поступают, когда охота только что закончилась.

Когда Сэм входит в комнату, Дин помешивает пасту на плите.

— Нет… имею в виду, я не это имел в виду.

Сэм толкает Дина бедром, и Дин берёт ложку, которой мешал, и сдвигается в сторону от Сэма.

— Пиво?

— Да, давай, — отвечает Сэм. — Так что ты тогда имел в виду?

— Просто, ну, знаешь. Настоящую работу. Здесь, в городе. Ту, за которую платят деньги.

Сэм забывает о пасте и бросает на Дина гораздо более обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Вроде постоянной работы?

— Ага! — говорит Дин с яркой, лёгкой улыбкой. — Постоянная работа.

— Без охоты?

Дин кивает.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Дин?

— Да, я просто подумал, может быть, ну, я не знаю.

— О, точно, — медленно произносит Сэм. — Может быть, ну, я не знаю. Определённо, именно такое ясное мышление должно формировать основные жизненные решения.

— Отсоси, — вздыхает Дин.

Сэм усмехается.

— Знаешь, честно говоря, я даже не был уверен, что ты способен на такую интенсивную мозговую деятельность.

— Отсоси, Сэмми.

— Просто настолько же мощной мозговой волной тебя должно было осенить. Надеюсь, ты ничего не перенапряг.

— Я сказал, отсоси.

— И, в заключение, интеллектуальные силы…

Сэм расцветает, когда Дин отвечает ему последним, страстным: «Отсоси».

Он поворачивается обратно к плите, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что его губы не могут удержаться от ухмылки. В любом случае, это удачное время. Паста уже готова.

— Пожалуйста, продолжай свой захватывающий рассказ о глубокой реке логического мышления, через которую ты плыл, когда сегодня утром проломил голову гуля.

— Это был гоблин, и я его поджёг, — громко вздыхает Дин. — Похоже, ты даже не слушаешь меня.

Он говорит что-то ещё, но Сэм сосредоточен на том, чтобы вылить горячую воду в дуршлаг, а не на руку, поэтому не слышит.

— Вот видишь, именно об этом я и говорю.

— Что? — спрашивает Сэм, поднимая голову и виновато улыбаясь Дину.

— Когда я возвращаюсь домой, ты не хочешь слушать о моей охоте, — говорит он с лёгким упрёком.

Сэм краснеет.

— Это не так, просто…

— Нет, именно так. И если ты даже не хочешь об этом слушать, с чего ты решил, что я хочу этим заниматься?

Сэм пожимает плечами, доставая из холодильника красный соус.

— Ты любишь охоту.

— Я любил. И люблю. — Сэм замирает и смотрит на Дина, правда смотрит на него впервые с тех пор, как он вернулся домой. Он засунул руки в карманы, и чёрт возьми. Выражение его лица такое, словно он действительно не шутил. — Наверное, это просто отстой — делать всё в одиночку. Или… было не так уж и плохо, когда я думал, что это всё, что я могу. Но потом, после Лизы и Бена… ну, я не отстой в этом. Я имею в виду, я делал это, потому что ты был… но не…

— Я понял, — кивает Сэм, снимая его с крючка.

Дин облегчённо вздыхает и благодарно ему кивает.

— Я хочу сказать, что мы не можем продолжать охоту вечно, это не вариант, не был, даже до того, как ты…

— И опять, — говорит Сэм, на этот раз немного спокойнее. — Я всё понял.

— Раньше всегда было куда бежать, но теперь мы просто два парня. За нами никто не гонится, и мы ничего не должны. Если мы не будем охотиться, ничего не случится. Миру не наступит конец. Кроме того, теперь у нас есть ребёнок и люди, которые заметят, что ни у одного из нас никогда не было законной работы и… блядь, это оправдания. Я просто больше не хочу, Сэм. Мне это надоело. Я хочу остаться здесь больше чем на час и смотреть, как Кас растёт, а не умереть в каком-нибудь переулке, преследуя монстров.

Дин будет в безопасности. Они все будут в безопасности. Сэм не позволял себе говорить вслух, как он волновался весь прошлый год, пока Дин охотился, он должен был вести себя спокойно. Его сердце бьётся неуправляемо, но он не притягивает к себе брата для объятий, и не поднимает кулак в воздух, и не затыкает ему рот поцелуем. Он достаёт из шкафа две тарелки и одаривает Дина самой сдержанной улыбкой, на которую только способен.

— Тогда найди себе работу, — говорит он. — Я не твоя мама.

Дин улыбается, колеблется, прежде чем отойти в сторону, чтобы Сэм мог достать фрикадельки из микроволновки.

— А как насчёт тебя?

— А что насчёт меня?

— Я могу остаться дома с Касом, пока ты не закончишь универ. Ты мог бы стать настоящим адвокатом. Я имею в виду, здешние колледжи не дотягивают до Стэнфорда, но…

— Нет. — Ответ Сэма звучит слишком быстро и резко. Дин удивлённо поднимает глаза, и Сэм немного расслабляется. — Дело не в том, что я боюсь выходить один. — Это так, Дин знает, что это так. — Просто я больше не хочу. Уже давно. Мне нравится то, что я делаю, Дин.

Дин слабо улыбается, достаёт фрикадельки для Сэма и осторожно бьёт его по плечу, когда протягивает их и идёт к столу.

— Хорошо, Сэм, если ты этого хочешь. Только не начинай мне цитировать «Женскую мистику»[4], когда поймёшь, что ты моя домохозяйка.

Сэм настолько застигнут врасплох, что забывает возмутиться на комментарий о домохозяйке.

— Откуда _ты_ вообще знаешь, что такое «Женская мистика»?

Дин ухмыляется.

— Ты хоть представляешь, Сэмми, скольких женщин с высшим образованием можно встретить в студенческих барах? Упомяни немного этого дерьма, и они в мгновение ока забудут, что ненавидят тебя за то, что у тебя есть член.

— И ты немедленно напоминал им об этом на следующее утро?

— Виновен по всем пунктам, — гордо говорит Дин. — А где сыр?

Сэм качает головой, но всё равно тянется за пармезаном.

— Ты отвратителен.

— Я не виноват, что их ледяные сердца тают ради кусочка вот этого, — говорит Дин с чавканьем.

Сэм находит некоторое утешение в том, что у него изо рта свисают спагетти и он похож на идиота. Затем он представляет себе, как слизывает соус с подбородка Дина, и его тело обдаёт жаром. Он кашляет в ладонь.

— Просто заткнись и ешь свой ужин.

***

Дин находит работу после полутора месяцев сидения на диване и большого количества сна. Он настаивает, что это жёсткая экономика, Сэм настаивает, что он недостаточно старается, а реальность, вероятно, где-то посередине. На самом деле это не имеет значения, Сэм совсем не против того, чтобы он был рядом, а Кас, разумеется, не против того, чтобы получать вдвое больше внимания, и кредитные карты помогают им держаться, пока он не работает.

Он нанимается механиком — надёжная работа, которая, как Сэм знает, сделает его счастливым и по пути на которую он проезжает мимо дерева Каса каждое утро. Он говорит, что даже машет ему, но Сэм почти уверен, что он это не серьёзно. Они довольно легко обустраиваются, хотя иногда Сэм скучает по открытой дороге и может сказать, что Дин чувствует то же самое. Он приходит домой с работы, пропитанный машинным маслом, и проводит час, разбирая и очищая оружие, пока Сэм готовит ужин. Сэму нравится думать, что это просто сложности привыкания, и они оба скоро успокоятся.

К тому времени, как Кас начинает ползать, они впадают в рутину. Она всё ещё включает святую воду и поздние ночи, но никто по-настоящему не беспокоится. Не совсем. Обычно нет.

Сэм просыпается в 2:30 ночи от самого страшного кошмара, который видел со времени последнего визита Кастиэля. Дин на потолке, Кас в своей кроватке, а Сэм весь взмок от пота, но по его спине всё ещё пробегает холодок. Тут он вспоминает, что Касу сегодня исполняется ровно шесть месяцев, и Сэм клянётся, что из коридора доносится скрип.

Он приказывает себе успокоиться. Это невозможно. Но инстинкт подсказывает ему выбраться на хрен из постели, и он к нему прислушивается. Сэм хватает водяной пистолет, наполненный святой водой, из ящика рядом с кроватью и направляется к соседней комнате. В комнате Каса всё чисто; Кас крепко спит, подоконники всё ещё покрыты солью, там никого. _Ничего страшного_ , снова говорит он себе, но ему всё равно нужно спуститься и проверить. Убедиться, что все его защитные меры на месте. На всякий случай.

Он встречает Дина в холле, и они сталкиваются. Сэм опрыскивает Дина прежде, чем замечает, на кого направлен пистолет, и ему приходится выбить нож Руби из руки брата, прежде чем тот отрубит его голову.

Сэм прижимает Дина к стене и слишком сильно сжимает его запястье, пока Дин не уступает, роняя оружие. Только успокоившись, он смотрит на Сэма и понимает, что происходит. Он испускает вздох облегчения, или веселья, или того и другого вместе, и опускается на пол, когда Сэм его отпускает. Сэм присоединяется к нему, поднимая нож и смеясь из-за того, как брат баюкает свою руку.

— Ау, — стонет он. — Это больно, мудак.

— Ты пытался ударить меня ножом, — говорит Сэм, всё ещё немного смеясь.

Дин наконец тоже смеётся.

— Что ты вообще там делал?

Сэм с трудом сглатывает.

— Я, эм. Не мог уснуть.

— Да, — соглашается Дин. — Я тоже.

— А ты?..

— Внизу всё в порядке, — говорит Дин.

Сэм с облегчением откидывает голову и прислоняет её к стене.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо.

— Нам надо. Вернуться в постель, наверное.

— Да, — говорит Сэм. — Да, надо.

Они сидят там, не делая ни малейшего движения, чтобы уйти.

— Я думаю, нам надо завести собаку, — говорит Дин через некоторое время.

Сэм не знает, откуда это взялось и какого чёрта Дин поднимает эту тему в два часа ночи, но всё же.

— Собаку?

— Щенка, — уточняет Дин. — Для Каса. Он уже ползает. Будет отлично, если рядом будет ползать щенок.

Сэм пожимает плечами.

— Я всегда хотел собаку.

— Я знаю, — говорит Дин немного тише.

— А какую собаку? — спрашивает Сэм только потому, что затишье становится неуютным.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Дин. — Я подумываю завтра заскочить в приют или типа того. Возьму первого, который понравится.

Сэм чувствует, что улыбается.

— Да, хорошо.

— Правда?

— Ага! — Он садится, и на его лицо падает достаточно лунного света, чтобы Сэм мог разглядеть. — Я немного взволнован.

Дин ухмыляется, и Сэм невольно тянется вперёд и кладёт руку ему на шею. Было бы так легко поцеловать его, но, когда Дин делает глубокий вдох и задерживает дыхание, Сэм понимает, что он, вероятно, заставляет Дина чувствовать себя неловко. Он легонько шлёпает Дина по щеке, поднимается на ноги и надеется, что тот не удивится, почему прикосновение длилось так долго.

— Значит, действительно пора спать, а? Я имею в виду, что мы здесь ничего не делаем, а тебе завтра утром на работу.

Сэм чувствует, как рука Дина хватает его за лодыжку, и поворачивается, чтобы поймать взгляд Дина, который смотрит на него со странным выражением лица.

— Сэмми? — говорит он почти шёпотом.

— Да, Дин? — Сэм протягивает ему руку, и Дин принимает её.

Дин снова смотрит на него, так близко, что Сэму приходится отвернуться. Он выглядит потрясённым, как будто боится или хочет попросить о чём-то, и Сэм в самом деле надеется, что он не бесится, потому что понял, что чувствует Сэм. Он облизывает губы и качает головой.

— Забудь. Я…

— Забыть о чём?

Дин издаёт дрожащий смешок.

— Я сегодня не усну, — признаётся он, хотя у Сэма есть чувство, что он на самом деле говорит не то, что планировал минуту назад. — Вообще.

Сэм кивает, прислонившись к стене.

— Думаю, я тоже.

Дин протягивает руку, толкает дверь в комнату Каса, открывающуюся между ними.

— Не хочешь придвинуть пару стульев? Попробуем спать посменно?

Уголки губ Сэма приподнимаются. Это глупо, и в каком-то смысле он уверен, что они оба это понимают. Но приятно знать, что он не единственный, кто опасается шестимесячной даты.

— Звучит неплохо, — говорит он. — Камень, ножницы, бумага, кто пойдёт первым?

— Я пойду первым.

— Ох, ты трусишь, потому что знаешь, что проиграешь, — дразнится Сэм. — Что случилось с твоим внутренним большим и сильным охотником, Дин?

Дин закатывает глаза и пихает Сэма в комнату, усаживаясь на лучший стул, прежде чем Сэм успеет его опередить. Он вытаскивает дробовик, полный каменной соли, из-под кроватки Каса, кладёт на колени и устраивается рядом с Сэмом. Сэм улыбается в шершавую подушку кресла, в котором сидит, — двадцать долларов на гаражной распродаже, у которой они остановились, когда Кас закатил истерику, а Сэм был на грани того, чтобы убить их обоих, если он не выберется из дома хотя бы на час. Он чувствует себя до глупого в безопасности и счастливым, несмотря на судороги в шее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ангус Янг — бессменный соло-гитарист и автор песен австралийской рок-группы AC/DC.
> 
> [2] Как кусок торта — крылатое выражение, по смыслу похожее на наше «раз плюнуть».
> 
> [3] Марта Стюарт — американская бизнесвумен, телеведущая и писательница, получившая известность и состояние благодаря советам по домоводству.
> 
> [4] «Женская мистика» — книга, написанная Бетти Фридан, самой влиятельной феминисткой послевоенного времени.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день Дин возвращается домой позже обычного с извивающимся меховым комочком в руках.

— Значит, ты не шутил? Насчёт щенка?

— Я никогда не шучу о серьёзных вещах, Сэмми, — говорит Дин с усмешкой. — А ты как думаешь?

Он протягивает собаку. Тот тявкает и, Сэм готов поклясться, улыбается. Он довольно большой для щенка и, очевидно, станет огромным, когда вырастет, на что Сэм и надеялся. У него висячие уши и чёрные пятна на коричневой шерсти, и Сэм точно захотел бы его украсть, если бы он уже не был технически его собакой.

Сэм протягивает руку, кладёт между ушами щенка и хорошенько гладит его по голове.

— Как его зовут?

— Ты готов? — Дин делает паузу. — Фидо.

— Фидо, — недоверчиво говорит Сэм. — Ты что, издеваешься надо мной?

— Я знаю, правда? За что люди вообще получают деньги в этом приюте? Явно не за придумывание кличек.

Сэм даже не знает, с чего бы начать, но он почти уверен, что Дин пытается поддеть его и выбесить, поэтому аккуратно соскальзывает с темы.

— Так как мы его назовём?

За свою сдержанность он награждён разочарованным взглядом Дина.

— И никакого нытья? Никаких сорокаминутных разглагольствований о бедственном положении приютов и о том, как они заслуживают моего уважения? — Дин опускает щенка на пол и вместо него поднимает Каса. — С тобой уже не так весело. Это разбивает мне сердце. — Кас приветствует Дина, накрыв его лицо ладонью, и Дин смеётся, когда убирает маленькую руку. — Здравствуйте, добрый сэр? Как ты сегодня? Видел своего нового друга?

Кас указывает на щенка, ранее известного как Фидо, и хлопает, и Дин опускает его обратно на пол. Щенок фыркает несколько секунд, Сэм напрягается, готовый вмешаться, если всё пойдёт плохо, но затем именно щенок оказывается потерпевшим, но он, похоже, довольно великодушно привыкает к своей жизненной участи.

— Он немного похож на Спутника[1]! — говорит Сэм, наблюдая, как Кастиэль укладывается поперёк собаки. — Он больше белый, но… назовём его Спутником.

— Спутник? Звучит так, словно он картошка.

— Он вовсе не картошка. — Сэм помнит, что надо держать себя в руках. Дин хочет вывести его из себя. Сэм из них двоих будет взрослым. — Он щенок.

— Я знаю, кто такой Спутник, — отвечает Дин. — Почему бы нам просто не назвать собаку Коммунистом?

— Не слышу, чтобы ты делал какие-то грандиозные предложения.

— Я принёс эту чёртову собаку! — защищается Дин.

— Ну да, — отвечает Сэм. — Пока ты не придумаешь что-нибудь получше, я буду называть его Спутником.

Дин так и не придумал ничего лучше.

***

Если секретный план Дина по заведению собаки состоял в том, чтобы Сэм оказался вынужден выходить самостоятельно на улицу по крайней мере один раз в день, он работает. Сначала Сэм из-за этого нервничает — конечно, они живут в Саратоге уже шесть месяцев, и ничего плохого не случилось, но Сэм совсем не покидал защитный пузырь дома, не говоря уже о том, чтобы делать это без Дина. Тем не менее для него это полезно, он вполне способен втайне признаться в этом. Кас обожает выходить на улицу регулярно, а не только по выходным, когда Дин дома, и Сэм начинает знакомиться с соседями, даже заводит несколько случайных друзей.

Он взял за правило каждый день проводить с собакой на свежем воздухе как минимум час, если только не идёт дождь, и спустя несколько месяцев чувствует себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы ходить за продуктами и выполнять мелкие дела в течение дня, пока Дин на работе.

Впрочем, на Хэллоуин он меняет распорядок дня и просто прогуливается по кварталу до возвращения Дина, чтобы провести время, которое обычно проводит на улице, за подготовкой. Кас ещё слишком мал, чтобы ходить за сладостями, и Сэм знает, что Дин никогда не позволит ему договорить до конца, но всё равно глупо возбуждён и ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Милая, я дома, — кричит Дин у двери. Сэм слышит, как когти Спутника скребут по полу, когда тот бежит ему навстречу. — Как жизнь, Троцкий?

Сэм входит в гостиную с Кастиэлем на руках.

— Привет, Дин.

Дин смотрит на него с выражением крайнего ужаса на лице и моргает примерно раз в минуту. Наконец он делает шаг вперёд и говорит:

— Что, чёрт возьми, ты сделал с нашим ребёнком?

Сэм улыбается.

— Это самое милое, что ты когда-либо видел, или нет?

Дин тычет пальцем в костюм, как будто ткань может укусить.

— Где ты вообще взял такой маленький плащ? — спрашивает он. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не сшил его. Сэм, кулинарный канал — это одно, но…

— Я не смотрю кулинарный канал! — говорит Сэм с чрезмерной убеждённостью. Дин не знает, Сэм почти уверен. Он просто не может знать. Он ничего не сможет доказать. Сэм кашляет и пытается расслабиться. — Я имею в виду, зачем мне смотреть кулинарный канал?

Дин смотрит на него «я всё про тебя знаю» взглядом.

— Ага, ну да. “Интернет” научил тебя всем этим рецептам. — Сэм кивает. — И Пола Дин[2] не имела никакого отношения к твоей внезапной страсти к сливочному маслу.

Сэм поднимает бровь.

— Мне неприятно это говорить, но если ты знаешь, кто такая Пола Дин, то, возможно, не я тут виновен в просмотре кулинарных каналов.

Дин цокает.

— На прошлой неделе ты забыл переключить канал, прежде чем выключить телек. И ты же в курсе, что я научился пользоваться TiVo[3], верно?

— Ой, да ладно! — говорит Сэм. — Как будто тебе это не нравится.

Дин торжествующе улыбается.

— Нравится. Просто хотел услышать, как ты это скажешь. А теперь давай мне святого налогового бухгалтера. У нас есть более важные вопросы для обсуждения.

— И какие же?

— Это ты сшил этот костюм? Потому что если это так, то я выгоняю тебя и покупаю нового брата. Готовка — это одно, но вот это… это уже перебор, Сэм. В моём доме такого не будет.

— Тогда, наверное, всё ещё хуже, — признаётся Сэм, позволяя Дину взять Каса.

— Что может быть хуже, чем мысль, что, пока я весь день на работе, весь такой мужественный и покрытый потом, мой протеже дома плачет над фильмами Николаса Спаркса и _шьёт_?

— Я его не шил, — говорит Сэм. Дин облегчённо вздыхает. — Я, э-э, купил его в Интернете.

— Всё не так уж и плохо, — отвечает Дин.

Сэм закрывает лицо одной рукой.

— На сайте фанатов «Сверхъестественного».

Глаза Дина становятся ещё больше; он смотрит на Каса с отвращением.

— О, позорище, Сэмми.

— Да знаю я, знаю! — Сэм немного истерично смеётся. — Просто… мне очень хотелось именно такой костюм. И я нигде в продаже не смог найти такой маленький плащ, а потом я вспомнил, что издательница Чака напечатала несколько книг даже после того, как он сказал ей этого не делать, и я решил глянуть, вдруг кто-нибудь подумал об этом, и вот… — Сэм поднимает руки.

— Просто перестань болтать, — говорит Дин. — Прекрати. Ты же знаешь, что я ни за что не позволю тебе рассказать до конца, верно?

— Да, я так и думал.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Дин, поворачивая Каса с боку на бок. — Пока всё чисто.

Сэм высовывает язык.

— Ненавижу тебя. Я хочу выйти из дома в семь, так что, если ты планировал принять душ или надеть костюм, предлагаю сделать это, пока я готовлю ужин.

— Ну, очевидно, я переодеваюсь. — Дин переминается с ноги на ногу и бросает на Сэма пронзительный взгляд. — А _ты_ переодеваешься?

— Конечно, нет, — говорит Сэм. — Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу Хэллоуин.

— Не слишком ли много хлопот из-за праздника, который ты ненавидишь?

Сэм тычет Каса в живот и целует в лоб.

— Оу, но посмотри, как он счастлив. — Он поднимается и улыбается Дину. — А если ты думаешь, что это плохой костюм, то тебе стоит увидеть тот, который я приготовил для собаки. Его я сделал сам.

— У тебя слишком много свободного времени, — говорит Дин.

— Ну, очевидно, — горячо отвечает Сэм, и Дин вздрагивает, понимая, что сказал что-то не то.

— Нет, слушай. Это здорово. Я думаю, что это здорово. И кем будет собака?

Сэм отводит взгляд, чувствуя, как горят щёки.

— Возможно, я сделал ему картонный космический корабль.

Дин смеётся так, будто это лучшее, что он когда-либо слышал.

— Ладно, ты псих. Иди приготовь мне ужин. Но в следующем году я делаю костюмы.

— У малыша вырастут крылья и нимб, а Спутник станет Че Геварой, — делает попытку Сэм.

— Ты отстой, — говорит Дин. — Всё настроение испортил.

— Тебе станет легче, если я сделаю вид, что забыл об этом разговоре?

— Немного, — признаётся Дин.

— А что, если в следующем году я соглашусь переодеться?

Дин ухмыляется.

— Вот это разговор.

— Ковбои, да?

— Хватит гадать! — кричит Дин, взмахивая рукой, которой не держит Каса.

***

Каждые несколько недель Дин всё ещё уходит из дома. Сэм нисколько не удивлён, Дин никогда не умел воздерживаться, и тот факт, что у них есть ребёнок, на самом деле мало что меняет. Сэм всегда рядом, чтобы приглядывать за Касом. Дин не заводит серьёзных связей. Единственная разница заключается в том, что Сэму теперь нечем оправдать свою ревность, когда Дин ищет перепихон на ночь для развлечения, или периодическое раздражение, когда Дин недостаточно сосредоточен на работе.

Раздаётся стук в дверь комнаты Сэма, и Сэм вскакивает, осознав, что почти уснул, когда видит Дина в дверном проёме.

— Я что, разбудил тебя?

Сэм садится и оглядывается по сторонам. По телевизору бубнит какой-то документальный фильм о Гражданской войне, который Сэм слышит вполуха. Он улыбается Дину и позволяет себе мысль, что Дин выглядит великолепно, потому что он всё ещё немного в тумане после сна и совсем не в себе.

— Я уже проснулся, — говорит он, но его голос срывается. Дин смеётся.

— Извини, чувак.

Сэм качает головой.

— Нет-нет, мне всё равно надо переодеться, почистить зубы и всё такое. — Он трёт глаза и зевает. — Хорошо провёл ночь?

— Да, — отвечает Дин, расслабленно прислоняясь к косяку двери. — А ты?

— Отлично, — говорит Сэм.

— Кас спит?

— Чудом. По телевизору шёл марафон того фермерского шоу, которое он так любит раньше, то, где буквально просто домашние животные, которые издают звуки домашних животных. — Сэм вздрагивает. — Я думал, он никогда не заснёт.

— Ужас, — говорит Дин.

— М-м-м, видел бы ты мои боевые шрамы.

Дин неловко ёрзает в дверях, и Сэм думает, не пригласить ли его войти. Но Дин должен знать, что ему не нужно разрешение, чтобы войти в комнату Сэма, так что если он стоит в дверях, значит, там он и хочет быть.

— Встретил каких-нибудь девушек в баре? — спрашивает Сэм, стараясь казаться безразличным.

— Парочку, — отвечает Дин, самоуверенно ухмыляясь, как умеет только он, и Сэм хочет умереть. Он не имеет права расстраиваться, совсем, но всё, о чём он может думать в такие ночи, как эта: «Я купил тебе эту кровать, как ты можешь привести домой какую-то девушку?» — как будто он рогатая жена Дина, а не его _брат_ , которому должно быть наплевать, с кем Дин спит или не спит и где он это делает. — Но я, эм. Не знаю. Не почувствовал ничего особенного.

Сэм умудряется не выглядеть слишком счастливым по этому поводу.

— Может быть, в следующий раз?

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Плевать. Я становлюсь слишком стар для этого дерьма. — Он легонько пинает дверной косяк, и Сэм решает отрезать Дину ногу, если завтра там будет вмятина.

Он хмурится. После Лизы и Бена Дин стал сам не свой, когда дело касалось девушек. Далёкая боль сдавливает грудь Сэма, и он думает о Джесс, о том, сколько времени ему потребовалось, чтобы смириться с тем, что он не испытает этого снова, и о том, как бы много он отдал за то, чтобы Дин не чувствовал себя так.

— Если ты хочешь вернуться к ним, — неожиданно для себя начинает Сэм, — то теперь, когда ты не навлечёшь на них опасность, а она не помнит ничего из… Касу будет лучше с настоящей семьёй.

Глаза Дина вспыхивают.

— Я думал, мы не будем об этом говорить.

— Я знаю, просто…

Наконец Дин делает несколько шагов в комнату и садится на противоположную сторону кровати Сэма.

— Сэм, я не собираюсь притворяться, что это было плохо, пока продолжалось. Но теперь всё кончено. И… мы семья Каса. Настоящая семья.

— Но ты…

— В любом случае я просто зашёл пожелать спокойной ночи, — перебивает Дин. — Так что спокойной ночи.

Сэм смотрит, как он встаёт, и думает: «Останься, пожалуйста, останься, боже, не уходи». Он не может смириться с мыслью, что Дин ляжет спать злой на него только потому, что он не мог пять секунд держать язык за зубами. Дин не слышит его молчаливых просьб, и Сэм умудряется сдерживать их, пока Дин не ставит одну ногу за дверь.

— Эй, — зовёт он. Дин останавливается и поворачивается к нему, явно обеспокоенный тем, что Сэм скажет. Сэм виновато улыбается и поднимает руку, в которой держит пульт. — Хочешь остаться и немного посмотреть телевизор? Я разрешу тебе взять пульт.

На губах Дина медленно появляется спокойная улыбка.

— Правда?

— Я планировал всю ночь смотреть Lifetime[4], но я могу пойти на компромисс.

Дин смеётся, откидывается на спинку кровати и ухмыляется. Он остаётся здесь далеко за полночь, и это так знакомо, уютно и ново одновременно. Дин, как обычно, останавливается на всех каналах, где что-нибудь взрывается, поэтому в конце концов они смотрят «Крепкий орешек» и комментируют всё подряд, пока Сэм не устаёт говорить, и Дин замечает и позволяет ему отдыхать.

На следующий вечер Дин приходит с пивом каждому из них, на этот раз он слышит молчаливую мольбу Сэма и остаётся без приглашения. Это глупо: внизу у них есть большой телевизор с невероятно удобным диваном, но когда они сидят здесь поверх одеял всё ещё в уличной одежде и напиваются, комната Сэма становится больше похожа на мотель. Так или иначе, после восьми месяцев жизни здесь это первый раз, когда Сэм действительно чувствует себя _дома_.

***

У двери слышится лай, а затем голос:

— И вам добрый вечер, товарищ Сталин. Нарушали ли вы сегодня какие-нибудь права человека?

Сэм уже в гостиной смотрит мультики, а Кас ползает по полу. Дин проходит дальше в комнату и кивает Сэму в знак приветствия.

— Ничего не знаю о нарушениях прав человека, — говорит Сэм, поворачиваясь на диване. — Но он жевал твои ботинки.

Дин наклоняется и начинает играть с псом, позволяя Спутнику облизать лицо.

— Почему ты ненавидишь Америку, Товарищ? — спрашивает он, когда пёс проводит языком по его правому глазу.

— Почему ты всегда так делаешь?

— Делаю что? — невинно спрашивает Дин.

— Эту штуку с собачьими именами! — жалуется Сэм. — Ты только собьёшь его с толку.

— Он всегда знает, с кем я разговариваю.

Сэм качает головой, позволяя себе рассмеяться.

— А что мы будем делать, если он пропадёт? Уже вижу эти объявления. “Откликается на Спутника и Товарища Сталина”.

— И Тотошку, — услужливо подсказывает Дин. — Я на днях попробовал, просто чтобы посмотреть, купится он или нет. Этот пёс прибежит, как его ни назови, Сэм.

— Ты пробовал Лесси[5]?

— Да, это единственное, что не сработало. Он поджал хвост и побежал к своей миске. Думаю, он хотел быть уверенным, что я не перепутал его с кем-то полезным.

Сэм качает головой.

— Ты и правда побеспокоился обо всём.

— По крайней мере, наш пёс найдётся, — заметил Дин. — Кто же забудет объявление с надписью: «Называйте его как хотите, наш пёс — шлюха на имена»?

— В каком-то странном, извращённом смысле это имеет смысл. — Сэм делает паузу. — Боже. Ты прав. Мне срочно нужно выбраться отсюда.

— Вообще-то я давно об этом думал, — признаётся Дин, опускаясь на диван и закидывая ноги на кофейный столик Сэма. Сэм пытается отвести от них взгляд, но Дин этого не замечает. — Неужели тебе никогда не надоедает быть в компании только со мной и этими сопляками?

Дин указывает на «сопляков», и Сэм смотрит в ту сторону. Кас пускает слюни на строительный кубик, а Спутник опрокидывает всё вокруг своим носом. Нет ничего другого в мире, на что Сэм предпочёл бы смотреть.

— Да брось. — Дин, подбадривая, хлопает Сэма по спине, и Сэм понимает, к чему всё идёт. — Позволь мне остаться дома и присмотреть за ним, устрой себе выходной. Я обещаю ничего не ломать.

Сэм вздыхает. Он знает Дина, и Дин не собирается сдаваться. Если он решил, что Сэму пора лицом к лицу встретиться с миром, с реальным миром, а не с собачий-парк-а-потом-обратно или с я-пойду-в-кафе-только-если-ты-тоже-пойдёшь, то время пришло. В любом случае Сэм в последнее время немного напряжён.

— Есть несколько друзей, которые живут в этом же квартале, — говорит Сэм. — Их ретривер и Спутник иногда играют в парке, так что мы разговариваем. Они несколько раз приглашали меня на ужин.

Дин ухмыляется.

— Фантастика! В следующий раз соглашайся.

«Это обязательно?» — хочет спросить Сэм, но вместо этого кивает.

Следующее предложение приходит через несколько дней. Сэм идёт к Джули и Тиму на ужин по четвергам, который они устраивают каждую неделю. Тут ещё несколько пар, и Сэм сразу же чувствует себя неловко, когда понимает, что он здесь белая ворона. Тем не менее он разговаривает, знакомится с несколькими приятными людьми и получает от Джули ещё одно приглашение на следующий четверг, когда она провожает его до двери в конце вечера.

— Прости, если я не совсем ясно выразилась — мы не хотели, чтобы ты приходил один. Через дорогу от вас, ребята, живёт девушка, Софи, она иногда сидит с детьми, и она очень милая. Я могу дать тебе её номер, если захочешь в следующий раз привести своего парня.

Глаза Сэма чуть не вылезают из орбит.

— Моего… кого?

— Твоего парня, — говорит она, наклоняясь к нему с милой лукавой улыбкой. — Да ладно тебе, Сэм. Мы все знаем.

Сэм с трудом сглатывает. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что люди так думают, не то чтобы люди довольно часто не думали об этом с тех пор, как Сэму исполнилось шестнадцать. Раньше это его никогда не беспокоило. На самом деле, это забавляло его только из-за того, как Дин бесился. Теперь это причиняет боль.

— Нет, — говорит Сэм. — Он не мой… я имею в виду, мы не…

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает она, и брови её ползут вверх.

Как будто Сэм не в состоянии с горечью осознать, насколько он _не_ трахает Дина.

— Уверен, что запомнил бы.

Джули смеётся.

— Ну тогда ладно. Извини! За то, что, эм. За ошибку. — Она пожимает плечами. — Ты всё равно можешь привести его с собой, если он захочет.

Сэм представляет себе Дина, сидящего в комнате, полной семейных пар среднего возраста, которые играют в шарады и пьют вино, и заигрывающего с замужними женщинам в присутствии их мужей. Это вызывает смешок, ему определённо стоит сохранить этот ментальный образ, но ещё это, вероятно, худшая идея в истории худших идей (включая время, когда Дин вернулся домой с ананасом и соседской газонокосилкой, когда Сэм учился в средней школе, и это обернулось довольно ужасными последствиями).

— Спасибо, но, эм, Дин, вообще-то, не такой человек. Он, наверное, никогда не простит мне, если я приведу его куда-то вроде этого. — Он понимает, как это звучит, в тот момент, когда слова срываются с губ. — Я имею в виду, всё просто замечательно! Правда! Просто Дин не умеет поддерживать настоящий разговор дольше чем пять минут за раз.

— Ох, — говорит она, прищёлкивая языком. — А вы двое любите покер?

— Вообще-то, да.

— Тим и ещё парочка парней играют каждые несколько воскресений. Я обязательно дам знать, когда они соберутся.

— Звучит великолепно. Большое спасибо. За то, что, знаешь. Пригласили меня.

Джули отмахивается от благодарности.

— Нам в радость. — Сэм оборачивается, и она хватает его за запястье. — Знаешь, прежде чем ты уйдёшь. Если ты и правда свободен, у меня есть подруга, которая идеально тебе подойдёт. Она умная и забавная. Её зовут Аманда… я могу пригласить её в следующий раз, когда мы соберёмся.

Сэм на мгновение задумывается, а потом вспоминает, что прошло уже так много времени с тех пор, как он смотрел на кого-то, кроме Дина, что это даже жалко.

— Я… э-э… вообще-то, нет, спасибо, но…

— Стоило попробовать, — говорит она, немного смеясь. — Не могу позволить такому красавцу, как ты, уйти, не попытавшись хотя бы сделать подруге одолжение.

Последнее, что видит Сэм, — подмигивание, а затем он идёт вниз по улице, радуясь, что выбрался, но торопясь к тёплому свету, который видит из окна своей гостиной.

***

— Дада?

— Он на работе, — бормочет Сэм. — Тебе придётся довольствоваться мной. Честно. Я делаю всю работу, а ты всё равно зовёшь Дина.

Сэм замолкает. Несколько секунд переваривает. Медленно поворачивается и смотрит на Каса.

— Дада! — снова говорит Кас.

— Боже мой! — восклицает Сэм. — Срань господня! Ты заговорил!

Кас поворачивает голову набок и пускает слюни над овсянкой. Сэм вытирает ему рот.

— Скажи «папа», Кас.

— Дада.

— Хорошо! А теперь скажи «папа».

— Дада.

— Ты отстой, — говорит ему Сэм.

— Отстой! — повторяет Кас.

— О, прекрасно, — вздыхает Сэм. — Давай. Скажи «папа», Кас.

— Пресуществление.

Сэм пристально смотрит на Каса.

— Что… ты… сказал?..

— Дада? — снова говорит Кас без каких-либо признаков того, что произошло что-то необычное, хватая чашку из рук Сэма.

— Ага, — выдыхает Сэм, всё ещё ошеломлённый. — Ладно.

После этого он пребывает в напряжении, всё ещё немного напуганный, но Кас снова ведёт себя как обычный ребёнок без признаков какого-то ангельского остатка, поэтому Сэм игнорирует это. И всё время пытается заставить Каса сказать «папа». Потому что, чёрт возьми, почему все лавры Дину?

— Я принёс еду из KFC, — объявляет Дин, входя в дом. — Я самый лучший на свете. Нет, Фидель. Курица — это еда для людей, а не для собак.

Сэм подходит вместе с Касом и передаёт его Дину, когда берёт ведёрко.

— Он звал тебя весь день.

— Ну конечно. Он — человек со вкусом.

— Нет, Дин, — говорит Сэм медленно, чтобы убедиться, что Дин понимает значение этого слова. — Он буквально звал тебя весь день.

— А? — спрашивает Дин, когда Кас пытается забраться ему на плечо и кричит: «Дада!».

Глаза Дина округляются, он начинает улыбаться, а затем его губы опускаются.

— Я… я пропустил его первое слово?

— Вообще-то, первые три. — Сэм смотрит на него с сожалением. — Но ведь это был дада, а не папа. Уже что-то, да?

— Наверное, — серьёзно говорит Дин. — А какое другое?

— Два других. Он так и не сказал «папа». Я немного расстроен.

Дин смеётся и толкает Сэма, когда тот проходит мимо.

— Так что за слова?

— Отстой. — Дин ухмыляется и пытается дать Касу пять. — И пресуществление.

— Пре… что?

— Пресуществление. Думаю, это был его очень религиозный способ сказать мне поторопиться и накормить его.

— Сэм, ты уверен, что это не была просто детская тарабарщина, которая прозвучала именно так? То есть, я имею в виду, это было не совсем слово.

— Мне бы очень хотелось убедить себя, что именно так всё и было, но он говорил так же ясно, как мой преподаватель теологии на втором курсе. Это было ужасно.

— Интересно, какие ещё штуки он умеет делать? — Дин усаживает Каса в его высокий стульчик и бросает на него проницательный взгляд. — Ты умеешь летать, Кас? Потому что я в самом деле не прочь слетать на Гавайи, а самолёты, если честно, не моё.

Кас булькает.

— Просто имей это в виду, — говорит Дин. — Обдумай вместе с другими вариантами, проверь свои финансы, посмотрим, что ты скажешь на это в январе.

— Дин, почему ты всегда разговариваешь с ним как со взрослым? Ты же знаешь, что он ничего не понимает, да?

— Пожалуй, нет. Может быть, — отвечает Дин, оглядываясь на Сэма через плечо. — Но всякий раз, когда я пытаюсь говорить с ним как с ребёнком, я представляю, как Кастиэль смотрит этим своим невпечатлённым взглядом. Ну знаешь. Тем самым, когда он пялился, пялился, пялился, моргал, пя-я-я-ялился. — Сэм смотрит до тех пор, пока ему не приходится моргнуть, и Дин улыбается. — Да, вот! Именно так.

— Он не может летать, — говорит Сэм, игнорируя продолжающиеся попытки Дина воссоздать пристальный взгляд Кастиэля. — Он не ангел. Просто время от времени происходят разные вещи.

— Я знаю, — кивает Дин, и его голос мягче, чем должен быть. — Я знаю, Сэмми, я просто пошутил.

— В любом случае это было странно. Мне не понравилось. И я хочу быть папой.

Дин фыркает, слишком сильно хлопая Сэма по спине.

— Я уже застолбил.

— Ты не можешь просто взять и застолбить. Это несправедливо. — Голос Сэма звучит капризно, как и положено младшему брату, от чего он пытался избавиться с десяти лет, и Дин справляется с этим точно так же, как справлялся, когда Сэм в самом деле был ноющим ребёнком. Он не обращает на это внимания.

— Кас, можешь сделать мне одолжение? Сэмми хочет немного внимания. Не мог бы ты сказать «мама»?

— Папа, — лепечет Кас.

— Вот видишь! — говорит Дин, садясь. — Он точно понимает, что я говорю.

Но Сэм совсем не обращает на него внимания.

— Он сказал папа! — восклицает Сэм, поднимая Каса со стульчика, и удерживает его высоко, касаясь носом его носика. — Это мой хороший мальчик.

Кас лепечет, когда Сэм его опускает. Дин улыбается, но Сэм понимает, что он всё ещё выглядит немного расстроенным.

— Скоро ты научишься ходить, да, малыш? — Сэм смотрит на Дина, стараясь встретиться с ним взглядом. — И ты будешь здесь.

— Обещаешь? — спрашивает Дин, хотя Сэм знает, что на самом деле Дин в нём не сомневается.

— Положа руку на сердце, я надеюсь…

— Давай не будем искушать судьбу, Сэмми.

***

— Я знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, — говорит Дин, пока Сэм вешает пальто. — Ты этого не получишь.

Сэм чувствует лёгкий укол страха, но продолжает идти в комнату и видит Каса, который сидит за столом, весь в размазанных по лицу и нагруднику оранжевых пятнах, парочка которых есть и на ковре. Сэм не знает, почему больше всего беспокоится о ковре.

— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — отвечает он. Он пытается вспомнить последние несколько дней. Он довольно хорошо скрывал влюблённость или, по крайней мере, не хуже, чем обычно.

— О, конечно, изображай невинность. Но я знаю, что ты хочешь эту детскую морковку. — Дин указывает на тарелку на столе, в которой осталась порция тёртой морковки, избавленная от гнева Каса. — Она моя, и ты её не получишь.

— Ты же знаешь, что я уже взрослый, и если кто из нас и заставит обманом другого есть овощи, то это я — тебя, верно?

Дин отмахивается.

— Но я серьёзно. Эта штука очень вкусная. И такая удобная. Но для тебя ничего не осталось. Не повезло, чувак.

Внезапно Сэм испытывает желание в самом деле досадить Дину, забрав эту морковку. Он кладёт левую руку на спину Дина и наклоняется очень близко, устраиваясь лицом ему на плечо и шепча прямо на ухо:

— Хочешь, расскажу секрет?

Тело Дина напрягается, он поворачивается лицом к Сэму.

Сэм улыбается, взяв в другую руку тарелку Дина, пока брат отвлёкся.

— Теперь это моя морковка, — говорит он, отстраняясь. Он отходит и пробует немного. — Ого, ты прав, Дин. Очень вкусная морковка, спасибо.

Дин хватает его и тянет к себе, схватив за голову.

— Заноза в заднице.

— Прекрати! — кричит Сэм, размахивая руками. — Ты научишь нашего сына насилию и сквернословию одновременно.

Дин отпускает его, чуть толкая.

— Ага, давай. Прячься за спину ребёнка, Сэм. Настоящий храбрец.

Сэм пытается выглядеть невинно.

— Как прошёл вечер, Дин?

— Ох, — вздыхает Дин. — Довольно весело. Мы нашли какой-то фильм с говорящими собаками и кошками, и Председатель Мао[6]…

— Спутник.

— Филимон[7], — хихикая, предлагает Кас.

— Нет, Кас, дорогой, — говорит Сэм. — Только ты не начинай придумывать клички нашему псу.

— Так, на чём я остановился? Ну да. Хо Ши Мин[8] лаял на него около часа.

— Вау, это звучит невыносимо.

Дин бросает на Сэма равнодушный взгляд.

— Не хуже, чем твой вечер. Что на этот раз, дегустация вин и викторина или Краниум[9]?

— Да иди ты, — отвечает Сэм.

— А теперь садись. Посмотришь очешуенный трюк, которому я научил Каса.

— Он не собака, Дин. Ты не можешь учить его трю…

— Тс-с! — говорит Дин, размахивая рукой перед лицом Сэма. Он берёт ложку тёртой морковки. — Ты голоден?

Кас кивает.

— Хочешь морковку?

Кас кивает снова и на этот раз выглядит более раздражённым.

— Ты её не получишь.

— Что? Дин, ты не можешь дразнить двухлетнего ребёнка.

— Вот, держи, — говорит Дин, подталкивая Библию через стол так, чтобы она оказалась прямо перед Сэмом. — Выбери стих, любой.

Сэм переворачивает её.

— Откуда она у нас вообще взялась?

— Стащил с ночного столика в мотеле ещё во времена Апокалипсиса. — Дин ухмыляется, поднимая голову. Сэм глубоко вздыхает и потирает висок. — Не смотри на меня так, это было полезно!

— Но почему она на нашем столе…

— Выбери стих!

— Хм. — Сэм открывает Библию на случайной странице. — Левит, глава пятая, стих первый.

— Нет-нет. Этот Левит был придурком. Выбери что-нибудь другое.

Сэм усмехается, пролистывая ещё несколько страниц.

— Когда ты стал библеистом, Дин?

— Слишком много свободного времени, Сэмми, — ноет он. — Не знаю, как ты делаешь это каждый день. Этот дом становится скучным, когда тут только я, Ленин, Кас и мультфильмы. А теперь выбери стих.

— Ты скучал по мне. Это мило. — Сэм уклоняется от игривого удара Дина, прячась за книгой и надеясь, что это не какой-нибудь грех. — Михей, глава шестая, стих восьмой?

Кас начинает повторять этот отрывок слово в слово с самого начала. Дин даёт ему остатки морковки, когда он заканчивает.

— Ух ты, — выдыхает Сэм. — Целиком?

— Целиком. — Дин вытирает Касу подбородок.

Сэм называет другой стих, и Кас читает его, и ещё, и ещё, пока Сэм не осознаёт, что уже на самом деле поздно, и хотя Кас всё ещё, кажется, думает, что Библия — самая крутая игрушка на свете, Сэм закричит, если ещё раз услышит, как кто-то скажет: «Господи».

— Пора спать, — объявляет Сэм.

— О-о-о, — хором ноют Дин и Кас.

***

Касу не снятся кошмары. Или, по крайней мере, до его быстро приближающегося третьего дня рождения ему не приснилось ни одного кошмара, о котором стоило бы говорить, и Сэм считал само собой разумеющимся, что их защищает какой-то побочный эффект его космического происхождения. Может быть, та часть его мозга, в которой сохранилась вся Библия и которая может взывать к ней, даже не осознавая этого, развита достаточно сильно, чтобы что-то мелкое вроде плохого сна могло его расстроить. Или же Бог… Бог заботился о Кастиэле и раньше, может, он наконец-то стал родителем, каким и положено.

Возможно, Сэм просто пытался убедить себя в этом, чтобы забыть неизбежное. Когда Сэм слышит крик в другом конце коридора, он мгновенно понимает, что это значит. В глубине души он боялся этого уже много лет.

К тому времени, как Сэм добирается до его комнаты, Кас уже сидит в постели весь в слезах. Он садится на кровать и берёт малыша на руки, и Кас зарывается лицом в рубашку Сэма.

— Они злятся на меня, — плачет Кас. — Они так злятся.

— Ш-ш, — шепчет Сэм и пытается успокоить Каса, запустив руку ему в волосы, как это обычно делает Дин. Господи, да где же Дин, чёрт возьми? У него это получается гораздо лучше. — Тш-ш, малыш. Что случилось?

— Человек из моего сна, — говорит Кас, всё ещё плача. — Он сказал, что я плохой и что мой отец очень зол. Он сказал, что они убьют меня.

Сэм слышит, как открывается дверь, и вздыхает с облегчением. Он откидывается назад, укладывает Каса в постель и бросает взгляд на Дина. Дин выглядит обеспокоенным, но, кажется, понимает, что происходит, как только встречается с Сэмом взглядом. Он кивает, и Сэм двигается, освобождая ему место, чтобы он тоже мог сесть рядом с Касом.

— Привет, Кас, — говорит Дин, откидывая волосы с его лица. — Что случилось, пацан?

— Они хотят убить меня, — отвечает Кас. — Мне страшно.

— Это просто кошмар, — успокаивает его Сэм. — Просто плохой сон, Кас. Никто тебя не обидит.

— Они обидят! Они так и сказали. Мой отец очень зол, и он сделает мне больно.

Дин смотрит на Сэма, и Сэм думает, что он, должно быть, пьян, потому что Дин немного улыбается, прежде чем снова повернуться к Касу.

— Хорошо, я хочу, чтобы ты вот что сделал. В следующий раз, когда тебе приснится такой кошмар, скажи своему отцу, или братьям, или сёстрам, кто бы тебя ни дразнил, скажи им, что если твой отец даже подумает что-нибудь сделать, то твои папы надерут ему задницу. Ты понял?

Кас кивает, слегка шмыгая носом и вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

— Хорошо, — говорит Дин и наклоняется, чтобы прижаться губами ко лбу Каса, укладывая малыша. — Больше не станешь будить нас, да?

— Ладно, папуля, — сопит Кас.

Дин встаёт, уходит и у выключателя в дверях ждёт, что Сэм присоединится к нему. Сэм остаётся сидеть ещё несколько секунд. Кас зарылся под одеяло, и хотя он кажется спокойным насчёт кошмара, видно, что он всё ещё потрясён.

— Хочешь сегодня поспать со мной?

Кас выглядывает из-под одеяла.

— А можно?

— Да, — говорит Сэм, откидывая одеяло и вытаскивая Каса из постели. — Пошли, давай немного отдохнём.

— А папа тоже пойдёт?

Сэм смеётся и почти решается спросить Дина, хочет ли он, просто чтобы Кас почувствовал себя лучше, но Дин выключает свет.

— Не-а, у папы своя кровать. И сегодня его не будут пинать никакие маленькие ножки. — Он хватает Каса за ноги и подносит их ко рту, делая вид, что жуёт, отчего Кас хихикает и корчится. — Спокойной ночи, вам двоим, — говорит Дин, в последний раз погладив Каса по голове, прежде чем свернуть в коридор.

Сэм не уверен, ангелы ли услышали послание Дина или просто Кас уже их не боится, но больше ему похожие кошмары не снятся.

***

— Большой день, — говорит Дин, положив руку на руль. Он бросает на Сэма понимающий взгляд. — Ты готов?

— Не знаю, почему ты намекаешь, что я не готов, — отвечает он, открывая коричневый бумажный пакет в восьмидесятый раз, просто чтобы убедиться, что он всё положил. — Не то чтобы я не понимал, что он когда-нибудь пойдёт в школу.

Дин широко и насмешливо улыбается.

— О, я уже вижу, как это происходит.

— Видишь что, Дин? — огрызается Сэм. — Кас! Почему он так долго?

Дин хихикает и тянется через водительское сиденье, хватая Сэма за руку.

— Не вымещай это на нём, он ещё ребёнок.

Сэм вздыхает.

— Вымещать что на ком?

— У тебя синдром пустого гнезда.

Сэм смеётся.

— Это его первый день в садике, как у меня может быть синдром пустого гнезда?

Дин только поднимает бровь, и Сэм опускается на пассажирское сиденье «Импалы».

— Я просто… Боже, какого чёрта я буду делать весь день, если мне не нужно больше за ним присматривать? А что, если он забудет меня? А что, если он полюбит своего учителя больше, чем меня? Или… ты же не думаешь, что его будут дразнить, да?

Дин смеётся, и Сэм понимает, что его рука всё ещё сжимает запястье Сэма.

— Сэмми, успокойся. Он помнит меня, а я каждый день хожу на работу. Ты можешь найти себе хобби или, возможно, помогать охотникам с исследованиями, как Бобби. Или что-нибудь ещё, сам разберёшься. Я даже не буду ходить на родительские собрания — оставлю это тебе, и я уверен, что в детском саду нет хулиганов.

Сэм делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает.

— Да, я знаю. Я знаю. Просто…

— Ты всё равно психуешь. — Дин усмехается. — Думаю, именно это и значит быть родителем.

— Кажется, у тебя всё нормально, — парирует Сэм, возможно, немного обиженный тем, как легко Дину это даётся, тогда как Сэм на грани того, чтобы довести себя до сердечного приступа.

Взгляд Дина смягчается, а улыбка тускнеет.

— Я уже отправлял ребёнка в детский сад, — говорит он. — Впрочем, будем надеяться, что Кас справится круче, чем тот мелкий неудачник.

— Спасибо, Дин. — Сэм отвечает брату улыбкой. Дин закатывает глаза.

— Иди узнай, почему этот маленький монстр так долго возится.

Кас стоит в стороне, в траве рядом с подъездной дорожкой, глядя на свои ботинки.

— Влюбился в свои ноги, Кас? — спрашивает Сэм. Кас поднимает глаза.

— Шнурки ослабли, когда я спускался по лестнице, и я сам их завязал. Как ты меня научил!

Сэм смеётся, беря Каса за руку.

— Это замечательно. Ты точно будешь первым в своей группе.

— Хорошо, но я не хочу быть совсем далеко впереди. — Кас выглядит очень серьёзным. — Папа говорит, что не нужно быть ботаником.

— Никогда не слушай папу, ладно?

— Ладно! — Кас подпрыгивает рядом с Сэмом, пока они идут к машине.

Школа находится в семи минутах езды от дома. Сэм тащится следом, просто чтобы попрощаться с Касом и проводить его до двери.

— Вот и всё, — говорит Сэм, опускаясь на колени, чтобы обнять Каса. — Ты готов?

— Ага! — легко отвечает Кас. Сэм хмурится.

— Ты уверен? Потому что, ты же знаешь, если ты не готов, то всё нормально. Ты всегда можешь начать в следующем году и вернуться домой с папой.

— Я заведу друзей, — говорит Кас, входя в комнату.

— Предатель, — бормочет Сэм, поднимаясь на ноги. Его встречает красивая женщина с рыжими волосами, которая представляется Сэму учителем Каса, и пять минут спустя Сэм заканчивает задавать вопросы, и ему, наконец, приходится уйти, возвращаясь к машине.

— Я горжусь тобой, Сэмми, — насмешливо тянет Дин, когда Сэм захлопывает дверь.

— Просто заткнись и веди машину, — отвечает Сэм.

***

По утрам и после обеда, когда Сэм привозит и забирает Каса, он знакомится с другими родителями. В основном тут только мамы, которые возятся немного больше необходимого, потому что учатся принимать тот факт, что их дети растут. Вообще-то, Сэм почти уверен, что ни разу не видел здесь другого одинокого мужчину.

Он вовсе не чувствует себя менее мужественным.

— Думаю, это здорово, что ты готов пройти через это, — говорит одна из мам, подойдя к нему, пока они наблюдают, как их дети проводят последние пятнадцать минут игрового времени, прежде чем смогут забрать их домой. Сэм разговаривал с ней несколько раз, обычно в группе. У неё маленькая девочка с белокурыми косичками по имени Стейси.

— Готов пройти через что? — спрашивает он, не поворачиваясь к ней.

— Признать, что ты напуган так же, как и мы. Я имею в виду, я знаю кучу мужей, которых жёны вытаскивают сюда и которые притворяются, что они здесь только ради моральной поддержки. Но мы все психуем, и здорово, что ты готов это признать.

Сэм пожимает плечами.

— Дин — тот самый муж, — говорит он.

Она смеётся.

— Твой партнёр, полагаю? Я видела, как он околачивался возле машины. Отличная работа, кстати, он красавец.

Сэм хочет сказать: «Да, если бы, леди» — но, к счастью, звенит звонок, и Сэм бросается в толпу дошкольников, чтобы забрать Каса. До сих пор Касу нравилось в школе, он каждый день чуть ли не час взволнованно рассказывал обо всём, что они делали и что он узнал.

Дин ждёт, пока Кас на заднем сиденье пристегнётся, а Сэм тянется вперёд, чтобы приглушить музыку.

— Итак, я всё видел.

— Видел что?

— Как ты только что сделал серьёзный шаг к матери-одиночке.

Сэм фыркает.

— Она думает, что мы геи, Дин.

Весёлое выражение лица Дина исчезает.

— О. — Он снова улыбается, но на этот раз уже не так весело. — А что она ответила, когда ты сказал ей, что я твой брат?

— Я ей не сказал, — говорит Сэм. Дин смотрит на него, и Сэм пожимает плечами. — Я не успел, потому что прозвенел звонок. Да и вообще, кому есть дело?

— Мне есть. — Костяшки пальцев Дина побелели, и он ведёт машину так осторожно, что Сэм понимает: он злится. — Боже, как будто ты _хочешь_ , чтобы весь город думал, что мы трахаемся.

— Чувак, язык. — Сэм показывает на заднее сиденье. — Хочешь, чтобы он сказал это завтра в школе?

— Плевать. Поговорим об этом, когда вернёмся домой.

— Не знаю, о чём тут говорить.

Дин молчит, снова включает стереосистему и смотрит на дорогу.

***

Сэм опускает Каса на пол, как только они возвращаются домой, ободряюще толкая его в гостиную.

— Кас, иди посмотри мультики, ладно? Можешь включить их на так громко, как захочешь.

Кас улыбается и бежит к двери, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы позвать с собой Спутника. Пёс пробегает мимо Сэма и Дина, и Дин входит в столовую, а затем поворачивается лицом к Сэму.

— Думаю, мне лучше уйти.

Сэм ошеломлённо смотрит на него целых полминуты, прежде чем находит в себе силы заговорить:

— Что? Куда? Что?

Дин проводит рукой по лицу.

— Не знаю куда, но думаю, мне следует уйти.

— Чувак, — говорит Сэм. — Это потому что из-за меня одна случайная женщина во всём городе думает, что мы трахаемся?

— Потому что я в аду, — отвечает он.

Сэм невесело смеётся.

— Тебе не кажется, что в свете всей нашей жизни это было бы немного мелодраматично?

Дин отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет. Я серьёзно. Это пытка, и я ухожу.

У Сэма начинают дрожать колени. Он не знает, шок это, боль или гнев, но, какой бы ни была причина, вытаскивает стул и падает на него.

— Ты. Вау. Ладно. Знаешь, может, это и не твоя мечта, но ты мог бы быть немного мягче. То есть, блядь, я правда думал, что мы счастливы. — Он качает головой. — Я счастлив. Я и не подозревал, что мы тебя мучаем.

— Не играй со мной, — холодным голосом говорит Дин. — Не притворяйся, словно понятия не имеешь, что делаешь, не рассказывая им. Позволить всем думать — это слишком пассивно-агрессивно и мелочно с твоей стороны, Сэм. “Ой, ха-ха, Дин, угадай, что эта сумасшедшая дамочка в школе сегодня подумала, конечно, это глупо с её стороны”. Я знаю, что ты знаешь, и не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь; если ты думаешь, что это заставит меня признаться или что-то ещё, то на хуй всё это. Я ухожу, так что можешь перестать беспокоиться.

— О чём ты?..

— Я знаю, что он тебе рассказал.

— Кто и что мне рассказал? — Сэм поднимает руки. — Дин, о чём, чёрт возьми, ты говоришь?

— Кастиэль, он рассказал тебе. В тот день, когда он пришёл и вылечил тебя. Я знаю, что он рассказал, с тех пор ты ведёшь себя по-другому. Он только посмотрел на меня и всё понял, и свои последние пять минут он всё тебе объяснил. Боже, я люблю этого ребёнка до смерти, но если бы я мог добраться до ангела… — Он качает головой. — В тот день он пытался убедить меня признаться тебе, и часть меня подозревала, что он уже всё тебе рассказал. Так что я знаю, почему ты ведёшь себя так, словно я наброшусь на тебя, если ты подойдёшь слишком близко. Я понимаю, поверь мне, я всё понимаю. Но я не могу так жить, Сэмми.

— Не можешь так жить _как_? Кастиэль ничего не говорил мне, Дин. Объясни мне, что, по-твоему, я знаю, и тогда мы сможем поговорить, потому что у меня такое чувство, что я упускаю всю значительную часть этого разговора.

— Знаешь, ты ведь не ошибся. Я почти счастлив. Настолько близок к этому, и в этом вся проблема.

— Причина, по которой ты не можешь так жить, заключается в том, что ты почти счастлив? Нет, конечно. Всё вполне логично.

— Раньше всё было не так уж плохо. Мы никогда не получали того, что хотели, так в чём проблема не иметь чего-то ещё? Но теперь… всё так близко к совершенству, и это было бы так легко… все уже думают, что мы с тобой… Не только соседи и родители в школе. Даже Кас всегда спрашивает, почему мы не спим в одной кровати или почему мы с тобой не целуемся, как другие родители, и значит ли это, что мы разводимся, как сказал ему один из его маленьких друзей. Это единственная вещь, которая всё портит, но она достаточно большая, и я едва могу наслаждаться всем остальным. Я лучше просто уйду и буду страдать, Сэм. Уж лучше у меня не будет тебя совсем, чем я буду продолжать бороться с этим, когда ты прямо, блядь, здесь.

Сэм складывает всё вместе и удивляется, что его челюсть ещё не на полу.

— Ты хочешь меня.

Дин отводит взгляд.

— Конечно, я хочу тебя. Я всегда хотел тебя.

— Ты… ты хочешь меня. — Сэм встаёт и делает шаг в сторону Дина, внезапно чувствуя, как в нём клокочет энергия. — Дин, ты хочешь меня. Мы такие идиоты. Мы такие, такие, блядь, идиоты.

— Что ты?..

Сэм заглушает слова Дина своими губами, и Дин секунд десять стоит неподвижно, прежде чем его мозг, кажется, догоняет. Его рука путается в волосах Сэма в тот момент, когда он начинает двигаться, и Дин целует его так, как никто никогда ещё не целовал. Это не первый поцелуй, он не робкий, в нём нет ни сожаления, ни вины, которых Сэм боялся. Дин целуется так, будто это его жизнь.

Сэм отстраняется.

— Господи, Дин, — бормочет он. — Я перестал прикасаться к тебе, потому что боялся, что _ты_ всё поймёшь.

— Значит, ты… ты хотел этого с тех пор…

— Примерно с тех пор, как мы нашли Каса. — Сэм тянется за новым поцелуем и чувствует, как Дин улыбается.

— Я всегда хотел этого, — шепчет он, но, прежде чем его губы снова обрушиваются на губы Сэма, у их ног раздаётся лай. — Не сейчас, Спутник, — говорит Дин.

Сэм замирает, на мгновение забыв о поцелуе.

— Эй! Ты только что назвал его Спутником.

Дин на мгновение делает вид, что ничего не понимает, а потом хмурится.

— Это не считается! Ты поцеловал меня! Это жульничество. Я требую реванша.

— Ни за что! — говорит Сэм. — Три года спустя я победил! Я назвал собаку!

— Ой, да ладно, — ноет Дин, отталкивая Сэма. Сэм не двигается, вцепившись в него, когда он пытается вырваться на свободу. Он целует Дина всякий раз, когда его губы оказываются достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться кожи брата. — Перестань пускать на меня слюни, или я назову тебя Спутником.

— Папа, я хочу поиграть в гоночные машины.

Дин стонет и смотрит вниз на Каса, который, по-видимому, вернулся из гостиной.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Прямо. Сейчас, — отвечает Кас, уперев руки в бока и глядя очень строго.

Сэм смеётся, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Дина.

— Мне всё равно нужно готовить ужин.

— Уф, но мы даже не… — Дин снова смотрит на Каса, вспомнив, что надо себя контролировать. — Боже, я не пойду завтра на работу.

— Собираешься отпроситься с работы, чтобы весь день возиться со мной?

Дин ухмыляется.

— И ты это знаешь.

— И какое же оправдание ты придумал, скажи на милость?

— Я просто скажу, что у меня болит спина и я не могу выйти. — Губы Дина медленно и соблазнительно изгибаются. — К концу дня это даже не будет ложью.

— Не слишком ли преждевременно? — спрашивает Сэм.

Дин отрывисто смеётся, затем наклоняется ближе и на мгновение прижимается губами к губам Сэма.

— Я никогда не бываю преждевременным, — поддразнивает он.

Всё тело Сэма вспыхивает.

— Боже, перестань говорить об этом и…

— Мы не можем, твой ребёнок хочет играть в гоночные машины, помнишь?

— О, теперь он мой ребёнок, — бормочет Сэм.

Дин подхватывает Каса на руки и перебрасывает через плечо.

— Вот именно. Твой маленький монстр.

Он шагает к лестнице, поворачиваясь спиной, а Кас — лицом к Сэму. Кас улыбается Сэму снизу вверх и машет рукой, когда они исчезают.

Ужин проходит как обычно, и они заканчивают тем, что рано укладывают Каса спать. Они оказываются в комнате Сэма, сидя в свете телевизора почти так же, как и каждую ночь. Только теперь они целуются, а телевизор болтает без умолку, и рука Дина ползёт вверх по рубашке Сэма, и Сэм совсем не против.

— Кошмар, — раздаётся от двери тихий голос. Сэм и Дин отрываются друг от друга, когда Кас подходит к краю кровати и забирается между ними без слов. Дин жалобно стонет и снова опускается на подушку на своей стороне кровати. Сэм просто протягивает ему пульт; он вполне может опознать поражение, когда видит его.

Кас засыпает примерно через полчаса. На самом деле они все засыпают. Сэм просыпается, когда выключается телевизор и Дин садится, чтобы встать.

Он улыбается Сэму, когда видит, что тот проснулся.

— Чувак, ты не преувеличивал, — говорит он с ужасом в голосе. — В этом шоу буквально просто звуки животных.

— Я же тебе говорил, — бормочет Сэм, наполовину уткнувшись в подушку. Дин наклоняется, чтобы быстро поцеловать Сэма, и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Каса, целует лоб ребёнка.

— Наверное, пора спать, — говорит Дин. — Это был большой день.

Сэм закатывает глаза и тянет Дина за руку вниз.

— Куда это ты собрался?

Дин улыбается, даже смотрит с облегчением.

— Никуда, — выдыхает он, развалившись на матрасе. — Попробуй меня заставить.

Он покровительственно обвивает рукой Каса и проводит пальцами по коже бедра Сэма, когда его рука достигает другой стороны. Сэму это нравится, и он повторяет движение, создавая стену вокруг Каса. Он кладёт руку на бедро Дина, и они чувствуют, как дрожит кровать, когда в изножье прыгает Спутник — последний член дома.

Здесь слишком тесно и, возможно, даже неудобно, и Сэм не может не думать, что они, должно быть, самая странная семья на планете. И всё же он не может представить себе ничего лучшего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Спутник — насколько я поняла, так в Штатах называют Лайку, первую собаку-космонавта.
> 
> [2] Пола Дин — знаменитый шеф-повар, телеведущая.
> 
> [3] TiVo — цифровой видеомагнитофон вроде современных приставок для цифрового ТВ.
> 
> [4] Lifetime — американский кабельный телеканал, специализирующийся на фильмах, комедиях и драмах, где главные роли играют исключительно женщины.
> 
> [5] Лесси — собака породы колли из одноименного фильма о дружбе мальчика и собаки.
> 
> [6] Председатель Мао — китайский революционер, государственный, политический и партийный деятель XX века.
> 
> [7] Филимон — апостол из семидесяти, адресат послания к Филимону, книги Нового Завета.
> 
> [8] Хо Ши Мин — вьетнамский революционер, государственный, политический, военный и партийный деятель.
> 
> [9] Краниум — настольная игра.


	3. Chapter 3

— Он даже не взглянул на меня, — говорит Сэм, сгорбившись на краю кровати и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Он лишь мельком поднимает глаза, и Дин видит, как сильно он пытается держать себя в руках. — Думаешь, теперь он меня ненавидит? Думаешь, он думает, что я?..

Сэм поджимает губы и снова опускает взгляд, и Дин вздыхает. Они оба знают, что он собирался сказать. _Мерзость_. Не то чтобы это оказалось сюрпризом. Этот кошмар снится Дину уже пятнадцать лет. В глубине души они оба знали, что рано или поздно это произойдёт. Дин всецело за чистую ложь, но только не Сэм. Рано или поздно Сэм настоял бы на том, чтобы во всём признаться. Может быть, он ждал восемнадцатилетия, а потом усадил бы его и всё объяснил, дав выбор пойти в то поле и вернуть благодать или нет.

Но не так, как сейчас. Это не должно было случиться так.

Дин садится рядом с Сэмом на кровать и протягивает руку, чтобы погладить спину брата.

— Он так не думает, — отвечает ему Дин, стараясь говорить спокойно. — Он не думал так уже много лет ещё до падения. Так что даже если он уже забрал благодать…

У Сэма перехватывает дыхание, и Дин понимает, что это был невероятно глупый способ заставить Сэма чувствовать себя лучше.

Дин пробует новый подход.

— Хочешь, я поеду и поговорю с ним?

Сэм шмыгает носом и кивает, и Дин неохотно поднимается на ноги. Из них двоих именно Сэм тот родитель, который говорит по душам. На Дине футбол и всё такое. Это точно будет отстой.

Он натягивает куртку и оборачивается, когда Сэм ловит его за запястье у самого выхода.

— Убедись, что он знает, — говорит Сэм, глядя на Дина печально и с надеждой. — Скажи ему, что он может вернуться. Он всегда может вернуться, даже если это всего лишь визит. Даже если он снова ангел. Если он ещё хочет меня видеть. Просто... убедись, что он знает, что ему рады дома, хорошо?

— Да, Сэмми, — отвечает Дин, сжимая пальцы Сэма, когда тот ослабляет хватку. — Я ему скажу.

Поле находится не так уж далеко от дома, но Дин всё равно решает ехать. Две минуты в «Импале» — лучшее утешение, чем ничего, а Дину нужна вся помощь, которую он только может получить, если он не хочет облажаться. Он понятия не имеет, чего ожидать. Дин был на работе, когда Сэм нашёл Каса, сидящего под тем деревом. Сегодня он пришёл домой к унылому младшему брату без ужина, а беспокойный подросток так и не вернулся.

Он паркуется за забором и видит фигуру Каса, сгорбившегося на скамейке под деревом. Скамейка новая, думает Дин. Ну, может быть, и не новая. Они провели последние пятнадцать лет, избегая этого поля, насколько это возможно, но её тут не было, когда они впервые приехали сюда. Не то чтобы Дин был удивлён, увидев её. Благодать Каса дала большую тень. Дин готов поспорить, тысячи семей устраивали пикники под ветвями, чувствуя себя в тепле, безопасности и защищённости и не подозревая, что это потому, что дерево скрывает настолько мощную силу, которая может стереть их красивый город с лица земли.

Силу, которая может стереть их сына с лица земли. Дин не будет рад увидеть Кастиэля. Он любит этого ребёнка так сильно, что иногда ему больно, но никогда не сможет простить ангела за то, что тот сломал его брата. Не когда Сэм до сих пор ещё иногда напрягается и пугается, если Дин слишком тихо подходит к нему сзади, потому что думает, что дыхание на его шее — это дыхание Дьявола. Но эта неприязнь не имеет ничего общего с той, которую он испытает, если на том поле вместо их сына увидит Кастиэля. Если благодать возьмёт верх, то Каса уже не вернуть, и это убьёт Сэма.

Кас либо слишком погружён в себя, чтобы услышать треск веток под ногами Дина, либо просто игнорирует его. Он прячет лицо в ладонях, идеально имитируя позу, в которой Дин оставил Сэма.

 _Каков отец, таков и сын_ , надеется Дин.

— Привет, пацан, — говорит Дин, тыча Каса в бок, когда скользит на скамейку рядом с ним. — У тебя всё в порядке?

— Нет, — отвечает Кас, слова приглушаются его руками. — Совсем нет.

Дин усмехается, стараясь оставаться беззаботным.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Кас долгое время молчит. Дин почти принимает это за отказ, но тут Кас поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза, и Дин видит, что он плакал.

— Он ненавидит меня? Па, после того, что я с ним сделал. Как он может не ненавидеть меня?

Стоит поговорить о семейном сходстве. Дин окружён идиотами, которые слишком много волнуются и у которых дурацкие причёски, и он почти смеётся. Он обхватывает рукой шею Каса, слегка притягивая его к себе.

— Не говори ерунды, ребёнок. Ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, что он не ненавидит тебя.

— Он должен. — Кас отворачивается, пиная ногами землю. — Боже, он должен вечно ненавидеть меня.

— Это был не ты, сынок, — говорит Дин, глубоко вздыхая и пытаясь придумать, как лучше всего это исправить. — В любом случае тогда всё было очень сложно.

— Я всё помню. — Это почти шёпот, и он пробирает Дина до костей. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы Кас помнил что-нибудь о том, кем или чем был до того, как стал их сыном. — Я помню, как ты ненавидел меня.

— Кас… — начинает Дин, но Кас не даёт ему вставить ни слова.

— Нет, пап, я... ты угрожал убить меня. Когда я пришёл попрощаться. Когда я сказал тебе рассказать Сэму о своих чувствах. Ты сказал, что найдёшь способ убить меня, Бог я или нет, если я ещё хоть раз подойду к твоему брату.

Дин вздрагивает, и Кас замолкает, моргает пару раз, а затем делает лицо, которое почему-то кажется ещё более расстроенным, чем раньше.

— Господи, вы же братья.

— Я знаю, что ты, наверное, злишься на нас за то, что мы ничего тебе не сказали, — говорит Дин, стараясь звучать как можно спокойнее. — Но ты должен понять, что у нас были чертовски веские причины, чтобы…

— Не надо, — обрывает Кас. — Не надо извиняться. Вы были правы, что не сказали мне. Всё это. Я бы всё отдал, чтобы не выходить сегодня на это поле.

Обычно Дина это не устраивает. Одна из самых ярких личностных черт Каса, из-за которой невозможно забыть, кем он был раньше. Большинство детей его возраста были бы сейчас в панике, чувствовали себя преданными, но даже после своего иррационального подросткового бунта Кас — это сплошь холодная рациональность и мудрость, далеко опережающая его годы. Прямо сейчас он больше испытывает облегчение, что не нужно ничего объяснять.

— Уже слишком поздно для этого, приятель, — говорит Дин сыну, слегка встряхивая его. — Тебе предстоит сделать большой выбор.

Кас торжественно кивает и смотрит на свои руки. Он обдумывает это мучительно долго. Может, Дин затаил дыхание, сидя на краю этой проклятой скамейки, ожидая узнать наконец, что придётся сказать брату. Наконец Кас облизывает губы и смотрит на Дина. Его лицо ничего не скрывает: ребёнок напуган до чёртиков.

— Я не хочу быть ангелом, — качает он головой. Его голос срывается. — Я не хочу, чтобы папа меня боялся.

Дин пристально смотрит на него, и лёгкая улыбка начинает растягивать его губы от любви, покровительства и довольно здоровой порции _облегчения_. В пятнадцать лет он начинает походить на Джимми Новака. Дин всегда боялся, что это случится, убеждённый, что будет видеть только Кастиэля всякий раз, когда посмотрит на своего сына. Но теперь — не осталось и следа ангела в этом испуганном маленьком мальчике, которого он растил лучшие годы своей жизни.

— Тогда поехали домой, да? — предлагает Дин. — До того, как у твоего отца случилась аневризма?

Кас смеётся сквозь последний всхлип и кивает. Они встают одновременно, но Кас снова поворачивается к дереву, и желудок Дина сжимается от мысли, что он передумал.

— Тебе нужно ещё немного времени? — спрашивает Дин, не обращая внимания на ком в горле. — Это очень важный шаг, Кас. Тебе не обязательно решать всё сейчас.

Кас качает головой и прижимает ладонь к стволу своего дерева.

— Одну секунду, — говорит он, и Дин видит, как вокруг его пальцев начинает светиться ослепительно белый свет.

Дин почти отводит взгляд, когда Кас отрывает руку от ствола. Большой белый шар света плавает прямо над открытой ладонью Каса, и Дин вспоминает Анну и что следует после. Кас поглотит его за считанные секунды и медленно, но верно превратится в монстра, как и другие ангелы. Он не может на это смотреть.

Но затем Кас прижимает к нему другую руку и разрушает свет между ними, измельчая его до такой степени, что остаётся только белая пыль. Он позволяет ветру унести пепел своей благодати и улыбается Дину.

— Мне нравится быть человеком, — говорит он, и впервые за весь вечер его голос звучит уверенно. — Я не изменю своего решения.

Дин ерошит ему волосы и тащит к машине.

— Тогда пойдём домой. Я голодный.

— Ты всегда голодный, пап.

Они едут обратно почти в тишине, Кас снова напрягается, когда они подъезжают к дому. Дин стучит в дверь, и Сэм открывает её так быстро, что даже гадать не надо, ждал ли он их с другой стороны. Он переводит взгляд с Каса на Дина и снова на Каса, и выражение его лица вопросительное и нервное.

Кас смотрит на него в ответ и выглядит почти так же.

— Привет, — наконец произносит Дин, надеясь, что всё пойдёт само собой.

— П-привет, — отвечает Сэм, всё ещё глядя на Каса.

Кас делает шаг вперёд, протягивая руку к рукаву рубашки Сэма.

— Прости, па, — говорит он, обнимая Сэма за плечи. — Мне очень, очень жаль.

Глаза Сэма расширяются от этого объятия. Он смотрит на Дина, обнимая в ответ, и Дин видит, как напряжение его покидает, когда он понимает, что Кас всё ещё человек, всё ещё их сын и всё ещё любит их.

Кас отстраняется, вытирая глаза.

— Мне правда очень жаль.

Сэм качает головой, прижимая руку к щеке Каса, и одаривает его тёплой улыбкой.

— Я рад, что вы оба дома. Ужин остывает.


End file.
